


Shameless

by justhavesex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eren is not a whiny bitch don't worry, M/M, Shameless Smut, mentions of mpreg, on a hiatus until im inspired to write for this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In attempt to pass on Levi's heavy seed lineage, Eren's father agree's to putting his son in an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't test the patience of those that make your food

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the doujinshi 'Sex Titans' and the manga 'Sex Pistols' so if u confused as fuck go read one or the other, or just read this very, very brief explanation I'm going to give you: people have the ancestry of animals, there's light seed, medium seed and heavy seed, light seeds are irrelevant and common and heavy seeds are important and rare. aLL hAIL THE ANIMAL KINK (/cries in corner/ i'm going to hell) and there's gonna be reference to mpreg but no actual mpreg. im also going to add in omega/beta/alpha dynamics so ... ye. Just sprinkle all bestiality related shit in this fic. Perfect... i'm going to he LL
> 
> ALL HAIL EVENTUAL CONSENSUAL SEX
> 
> YAAAAAS.

 

 

 

The moment Eren first laid eyes on Levi he thought ' _he probably gives bad blow jobs_ '.

The thought had been valid, Levi  _is_  the type of guy to get to work 30 minutes early—always punctual—his suit and tie always ironed, his nails always filed, even the way Levi drinks coffee is pretentious and hard-ass. Everything Levi does is well controlled, executed to give a certain illusion. Eren's spent an entire 2 days crouched in the corner of Levi's flat hissing at him like a wild animal and watching him with keen eyes. His observations are as such: Levi's flat is in a similar state as its owner, always clean to the T, and if Eren spilled a single thing Levi would shoot this  _look_  as though Eren's just started World War III and he's the next Hitler. Being completely honest, Levi isn't  _that_  bad. Sure the guys short and has a bad temper, but then again height doesn't really matter and all heavy seeds have a bad temper (refer to Mikasa), so Eren's generally used to those traits.

He's just a bit pissed off.

(Okay a  _bit_  is an understatement considering how Eren attempted to throw a coffee mug at Levi's face just the other night) but it isn't exactly his fault. It's all his fucking dad's fault for deciding to put his  _sixteen_ —barely legal for sex, may he add—son into an arranged marriage just so some big-shot heavy seed bastard can continue his lineage. Why exactly said big-shot heavy seed can't just fuck up some girl by conning her by his scent, or some guy, just generally anybody that isn't currently  _him_ , he does not know. But he really wishes that Levi will just call the whole thing off. He's too young to have children, and he's definitely too young to get married so his fucked-up father decided that it would be ideal if they lived with each other until Eren begins to feel " _comfortable_ " with having some strangers children.

May he remind all that he's 16.

 _Fuck you too, Dad_.

Not that he's all too surprised, his father is an asshole heavy seed, always disappointed his son didn't end out like him, instead some pathetic light seed like his mother. Not only did he end up a light seed, oh no, that's not even the the best part of the story—he ended up an omega too  _boot_. It isn't like he  _chose_  to be light seed or an omega, so he doesn't understand why his dad has to be such a bitch about it. So of course his dad jumped on the soonest opportunity to force his son into bearing some guys most likely heavy seed children. Thankfully, Levi isn't really all too pushy, having made no move in touching Eren, apparently realizing Eren is being a complete brat about the whole situation.

Dealing with stressful situations like an adult is not one of Eren's strong points.

"Are you going to school today?" Levi's voice interrupts his reverence, almost startling him to the point where he practically topples off of his bed—thankfully  _separate_  bed—but recovers last minute and whips his head in the direction of Levi, aware that his ears are probably pulled down to mimic his mood at the moment: pissed off. When people first meet Eren the last thing they'd expect is for him to be from house cat lineage, mostly because he seems like a dog—his mother's father  _was_  a poodle in his defence—except he isn't, he's just a cheerful cat and people need to stop putting their noses in his life.

Especially said jaguar heavy-seed alpha asshole he's currently living with.

"Why does it matter?"

Levi pauses, lips pulled into a tight impassive look. In the whole 70-something odd hours of Eren knowing Levi, the man hasn't changed his expression in the least (except for when his parents dragged him over to Levi's house and the bastard whispered a short ' _hoh? Not bad...'_  the old fucking pervert). For a moment he thinks Levi's just going to walk away, except the man takes to leaning against his door frame, arms crossed. "I need to scent mark you."

There's not enough money in the world to settle the shit Eren has to deal with, absolutely no amount.

He bristles.

"Fuck you!" He screeches, fingers coming up to flip Levi on  _both_  hands, wrapping his comforter around his body like a protective shield before backing up in his bed, "Fuck you, and fuck my dad, and definitely  _fuck_  you, who the fuck takes a 16 year old and—"

"—Look you piece of shit," Levi interrupts coldly, his tone leaving no room for Eren to add another complaint. He goes rigid, hugging his arms around his chest as he shoots Levi an accusative look. "I won't touch or fuck with you, but let me scent mark you or else I'll fucking tie you up and do it, understand?"

"Just scent marking?" Eren asks, still slightly suspicious, "But I don't even belong—"

" _Understand_?" Levi repeats.

"Right. Great. Sounds like a deal."

Eren doesn't understand why his life is surrounded by mean heavy seed alphas, or why he has so much contact with them when they're apparently  _rare_ , because he can list at least 3 off of the top of his head and he's starting to feel like his life is a really bad soap opera. Levi languidly uncrosses his arms, taking smooth sharp steps towards Eren, and he gazes up at Levi, keeping his blanket wrapped tightly around him. In all honesty he doesn't understand why he's even allowing Levi to scent mark him, the mans shown no interest in him whatsoever so it doesn't make sense on why he'd want to leave a possessive marker on Eren.

Levi narrows his eyes just slightly, as though daring Eren to make this more difficult than he needs too, and Eren's almost tempted to take him up on the challenge except he decides otherwise, reluctantly allowing his blanket to slip off his shoulders. "Get it over with, then."

"Don't be a bitch about it," Levi grunts in reply, dipping forward, hesitating for a single moment before allowing his teeth to scrap over the side of Eren's neck, gently rolling his tongue over the small patch of skin before gently sinking his teeth in. For a moment Eren is thankful that Levi seems to be taking care not to break his skin, but it still leaves Eren to grind his teeth against each other as he squeezes his eyes shuts.

For a moment he actually thinks Levi is a pretty decent guy—

Then, Levi puts in more force, causing Eren to jolt up, roughly punching Levi straight in the shoulder.

"Fuck! What the hell, that hurt!" his hand immediately fly's over to the wound, cringing at the feel of blood sliding against his fingers.

—but then again everybody makes lapses in judgement.

Levi smirks (and for a brief second Eren can imagine himself punching Levi straight across the face) and the bastard heavy-seed brings a hand up to wipe his lips clear of Eren's blood. Eren keeps still, putting pressure on the wound? Hickey? He isn't quite sure what the asshole was aiming for by literally  _sinking_  his goddamn teeth into his neck, but he decides against yelling at Levi considering he just punched said male in the shoulder, he's quite sure that's self-explanatory enough.  _  
_

"If anybody tries to touch you, call me," Levi finally says, bringing a hand up to tighten his tie. It's only then does Eren realize that he's in a suit, a crisp clean white suit and he's almost tempted to flick some of his blood onto the clean clothes maybe piss of the bastard as much as he's pissed off, but one glance at the clock makes him think otherwise. It's been 4 days since he was last at school and Mikasa and Armin have been blowing up his phone with worried texts and calls (mostly Mikasa) and he's worried that soon Mikasa is going to go on a hunting spree to find him.

"No one tries to touch me—"

"That other heavy seed you hang out with, included." Levi interrupts, cold silver eyes regarding him with absolute authority, telling him not to disobey. "You are  _my_  property now, not their's. It is not their duty to protect you any longer."

"I'm  _not_  your property."

"I don't care what you consider yourself, as long as you understand." Levi says, turning around abruptly and leaving the room. Once the door is closed Eren jumps up, running around the room—that's in Levi's house but isn't  _his_  room because he refuses to claim anything in this house as  _his_  home—putting on some clothes and rushing out of the apartment, a filled duffle bag hanging off of his right shoulder.

 _Sayanora, bitch_.

He completely forgot he could just run away when Levi goes to work.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

As expected as soon as he arrives to school everybody is staring at him with wide, amazed eyes.

Eren curses them all and wonders if that voodoo doll he made in fourth grade really could work for a moment because it'd be really nice if he could gauge out Jean's eyes.

He get's it, Mikasa smells strong but Levi is  _stronger_ : a true heavy seed that rules over those around him. Just from a single bite people side-step Eren just to be careful not to touch him as though not wanting to anger Levi, Levi's scent wraps around him like a hard protective shell that warns everybody away. He's not looking forward to when Mikasa smells him, but he brushes off the thought heading towards the court yard to meet up with everybody for lunch. The moment he steps outside (Jean still insistently cracking up omega-pregnancy related jokes, a true sexist bastard), as expected, they all look at him, foreheads wrinkled.

"Yeager?" Reiner asks in disbelief, "What the fuck—did you like get shacked up in the days you missed school?"

" _No,_ " Eren bites back, throwing his bag at Jean and sitting himself down beside Annie on the bench. "My dad fucking  _sold_  me to some heavy-seed bastard. Look at what he did to me this morning!" He pulls down his shirt to flash the bruised  _scabbed_  bite mark on his neck, or whatever Levi was aiming for, he's not quite certain because all he can spot is a giant purple bruise with a scab sitting on top of it, he's pretty sure he's going to die. "He fucking drew  _blood_."

"Is he hurting you?" Marco asks worriedly.

He pauses, considering the question. Technically Levi hasn't forced him into doing anything, going as far as allowing Eren to sleep separately from him and only scent-marking him before he heads into public. He hasn't even spoken to Eren about having children yet if anything, Levi hasn't spoken to him about anything aside from ' _No put it in the trash_ ' and ' _food, eat fucking brat_ ' and he has a feeling it's because Levi is waiting for him to at least graduate high school before they start doing anything stupid. "No," he finally says bitterly, "Even though he's an asshole he let's me have my space."

"But he bit you pretty hard," Armin finally says, voice croaking as he looks over to Mikasa who's taken to silently standing there like an empty shell. "Did you see him this morning?"

"Huh? No I'm living with him. Yeah I guess, I don't know I guess he could smell Mikasa on me or something, maybe it pissed him off, how am I supposed to know that's bastards way of thinking."

"Living together?" Mikasa hollowly echoes.

"Don't worry," Eren says nervously, waving his hands. "I have my own room and he hardly even talks to me. He isn't really interested in my existence." Which Levi isn't, he'll call Eren when it's time for meals, or warn Eren to clean his room when it's getting to messy but Levi's existence is more like an extra mom than a lover. He doesn't really try to strike up any conversations with Eren, just generally most their conversations revolve around whether or not Eren is being a little baby about the situation or needing to clean something. Most of the time, Levi isn't even  _home_.

"Then why are you being forced to stay with him?" Mikasa asks the Earth around her rumbling.

"You're a bit young to have children, Eren..." Armin says, tone disapproving and Mikasa  _growls_.

"That's in the future, well, if I can't fucking get the bastard to say no to my dad." He sighs, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Whatever who cares if Yeager has to pop out a baby or two, and you missed a test the other day in English, you're fucked Yeager." Jean finally interrupts, finger shoved in his ear as though he's practically declaring he's bored of listening to Eren's drama and wishes to change the topic to something more interesting—like Eren failing high school.

"No, no,  _wait_ ," Ymir declares, dropping her bag onto the table as she throws herself beside Marco who kind of just curls up into himself. Marco's always been a bit skittish with alpha's, especially alpha's like Ymir that sit with their legs wide open, this whole big personality taking up too much space. Heck, sometimes even Eren has troubles dealing with her. Sometimes Ymir is just downright  _scary_  to him, though he knows she's probably a giant baby considering she's dating someone as soft and delicate as Historia. "Eren got himself a  _sugar daddy_?" Ymir asks, voice laced with every sort of disbelief out there.

"What the  _fuck_?" Eren yells back ready to snatch Ymir's bag off of the table and chuck it back at her face. "What even makes you think that?"

"The guy is totally pampering you, I can tell, you're acting like every part of the word ' _bitch_ ' at his house aren't cha' Yeager?" She pokes at, Historia hissing a soft ' _Ymir_!' behind her nervously. He retracts slightly, feeling his toes curl up in his shoes. She's  _slightly_  correct; Levi is being awfully patient for a heavy-seed alpha bastard, heck the guy has been cooking and cleaning for him (and society tells him that's his job—society is a bunch of hard asses in his fair opinion) and he never once  _forced_  or threatened Eren that he had to stay.

 _Now I'm just confused_ , Eren wants to whine he can't handle it when people act upon things and don't really explain their intentions, he isn't too bright when it comes to the whole human-interaction side of socializing. He likes to socialize, he can do it forever if he's in a good mood, just he isn't as good as the reading expressions like Armin and Annie are.

"Really can we  _please_  stop showing interest in Yeager's uninteresting arranged marriage. Look, there's a butterfly."

"Jean you're an idiot," Ymir chirps in.

"Why the butterfly?"

"Aren't arranged marriages more topic worthy?"

"Do you want to come to my place for a bit, Eren?" Reiner finally asks, regarding Eren sternly before sighing. "Though I'm not sure I want to piss off whoever you got leaving those marks on you..."

"Could I? Please." Eren says excitedly, reaching out to clasps Reiner's hands in his, "Thanks,  _daddy_ "—Jean in the back blanches at the nickname—and Reiner sighs, rolling his eyes at Eren. "It okay my patronage does not extend into my personal life, I assure you. Plus, he hasn't said anything like 'you can't leave this household' he only told me to call him if somebody touches me."

"Like Mikasa," Armin points out.

"Yeah, like Mikasa." Eren agrees. He pauses, taking a long thoughtful bite out of Jean's sandwich ignoring how the owner of said food reaches out to claw at his face, "Oh, I'm going to run away, so let's go to Reiner's."

"Um," Reiner says, choking briefly. "Please don't invite people into my house."

"Sounds great," Ymir says, completely ignoring how Reiner frowns at them.

"I call whatever noodles he has," Sasha adds in, licking her thumbs clean from just finishing off  _Connie's_  lunch. No one cares. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

He always likes going to Reiner's house. It's big with stairs that swirl around like in a Disney movie and whenever he's at Reiner's house he always get's to eat really good rich people food considering that Reiner's entire family are a bunch of Russian business men (and Eren's secretly sure that Reiner's family is in the mafia) and his mom is always really nice to them despite them breaking into their house as a giant school of rowdy teenagers.

"Yahoo!" Sasha chants making a straight bee-line from the front door to the kitchen, "It's been like two weeks since we were last here."

"Is your mom home?" Connie chips in, throwing his and Sasha's shoes out of the way before skipping quickly after her. Eren follows their lead, tearing off his shoes and tossing them carelessly to the side before heading straight for the kitchen.

"I offered Eren to stay here," Reiner points out.  _  
_

"With Eren comes Mikasa, Armin and Jean, and with Jean comes Marco and with Marco comes Bertolt and with him comes Annie, with Annie comes me which comes Connie, which then opens it up for all of us." Sasha explains, her voice bordering a  _duh_  tone as she rips open the fridge, clicking her tongue back. "I see you lack pasta, shame on you, Reiner."

"I have to agree with Sasha despite her dumb reasoning." Ymir reasons, pulling back a kitchen chair and sitting down, Historia shakily following her lead as she apologizes to Reiner for intruding on him, which leads to a weird politeness battle-off between the two of them. Eren secretly bets that Historia will win.

(She does.)

The night proceeds with them tearing the house apart in search for Vodka, to then Jean drowning the entire bottle in 34 minutes which makes him a really happy drunk. Ymir puts him in a thong and everybody sits around Jean taking pictures as he happily shakes his junk, Reiner and Bertholt ignoring all of them in favour of playing Just Dance on the Wii, until Reiner has to stop before he pukes. Around 11 PM Reiner kicks them all out minus Eren, Mikasa nervously trailing at the door as though she's scared to let him out of her sight again in case he disappears for another 4 days.

At exactly 11:30 Eren's phone rings with an unknown number.

"Are you going to answer it?" Reiner pries, leaning into the couch, watching how Eren tosses his phone to the side and pulls a pillow over his lap getting comfortable as they get ready to play their games. The best thing about Reiner's house is that in his basement he has a giant couch that's the comfiest thing in the world, and if Eren had the choice to live on a couch for the rest of his life, he'd definitely choose Reiner's.

"Probably just a spam call," Eren grumbles, bringing the control on top of his chest. "When did you get this game?"

"Huh? Like last week, I told you this."

_Brrrrrr._

Eren squints, looking over to his phone.

"What the hell? They sure are persistent today."

"I want this character, don't take them." Reiner interrupts, purposely choosing Link even though he  _knows_  every time they play Super Smash Brother's Eren  _always_  plays with Link. He shoots him a dirty glare, and Reiner raises his controller as though a way of offering peace. "My house, my rules."

"You're a bas—"  _  
_

_If our love is tragedy then why are you my clarity?_

_Clarity_ —

"What the hell!" He hisses, grumpily snatching his phone off of the floor, quickly running his thumb over the small green  _call_  sign, placing the phone against his ear. " _Hello?"_ He says, trying to get across his point of being completely annoyed because whoever has been calling him has been calling him  _repetitively_  for the past 10 minutes. Honestly can't he even play a quick game without being spammed by his phone?

"Eren," the voice on the other side of the line sounds just as annoyed and it takes him about 30 seconds before the voice actually registers.

He accidentally smashes down the  _B_  button on the wii remote, which sends him flying off of the stage and kills his character.  _  
_

" _Levi_?"

"The guy your dad sold you too?" Reiner asks, his voice coming out a bit louder than probably intended and Eren shoots him a sour look.

"What's up? Oh wait hold on," quickly he shoves the phone between his shoulder and ear, shooting Reiner a quick thumbs up so they can begin the first round of their game. Knowing Levi and his worry wart habits he probably just called Eren to remind him not to leave any dishes in the sink for when he comes home and he would've rathered if Levi didn't know that he's not home, actually. He shoots Reiner a dirty look at this. "Don't worry everything is clean at home."

"Where are you?"

Reiner shoots him quickly as soon as the game starts and Eren clicks his tongue, irritably smashing buttons at random because for the life of him he can never remember how to play Zelda's character considering that Reiner totally stole his favourite.

"Ah shoot, this is why I hate Zelda I don't know how to control her..." He murmurs, before adding, "Where? I'm at Reiner's. I'm going to live here."

"What's his address?"

"Look, I'll talk to my parents about it, don't worry about it. 'M good here." He murmurs distractedly.

"My address is 1113 Farn Drive," Reiner yells loudly at the same moment he smacks Zelda off of the stage and into a black abyss of where losers go. Eren grits his teeth. Levi says something into the phone, but Eren ignores it in favour of smashing buttons down at random in hopes to gain one on Reiner, not even realizing that his cell clatters to the ground.

" _Oi_ , Eren,  _oi_?"

"Reiner! You bastard this is because you took Link from me!"

"I told you, my house my rules!'

"Your house my ass, this is your parents house and your parents like me more than they like you anyway, you muscle-head idiot!"

" _Hey_ , that's uncalled for."

"Give me back Link— _geh_ , my phone," a part of his brain tells him to pretend he never saw his phone collapse to the floor and continue on his pointless argument with Reiner, but another more rational part reminds him how touchy his similarly heavy-seed alpha father get's when Eren (a considered  _lesser_  being) ignores him, especially when it's on purpose. He decides that ignoring Levi on the phone probably won't have very  _pleasing_  repercussions and reaches for it hesitantly, face going pale when he realizes that Levi's already ended the call.

"I'm going to live here forever, Reiner." Eren declares.

"Fuck no, get out of my house."

" _Rude_ ," Eren grumbles, kicking Reiner in the thigh before leaning back into the couch. "Whatever, he can't be  _that_  mad."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Levi is " _that"_  mad.

Eren's already managed to change into Reiner's basketball shorts and some old t-shirt that says ' _tea time_ ' in bright blue writing, with a steaming cup of tea in his hand as they both attempt to decide whether they should watch Mean Girls or Avengers (Eren's secretly rooting for Mean Girls) and he was honestly not expecting Levi to show up on Reiner's doorstep at 12:03 AM on a Wednesday night. Being completely sincere, Eren's already managed to shove a whole packet of skittles down his throat in the past 5 minutes and he was just about to work his way onto a bag of ketchup chips.

Technically, he has said half-opened ketchup bag hanging from his hand and he's pretty sure he has crumbs and the remainder of the vodka spilled all over the front of Reiner's shirt. All in all, Eren doesn't exactly look like arranged marriage material at the very moment, and though he doesn't want to obey his father he'll probably be  _worse_  off if Levi suddenly returns him back home. He can already imagine the sort of lecture his father will start with, he's 100% certain the opening sentence will be ' _I gave you one job..._ '

"Uh..." Eren starts with quickly wiping off the front of his shirt, cringing at the blotches of alcohol staining the ends. "Hello." He finishes lamely with.

Levi's eyes roam over him quickly, his impassive usual look of 'I'm-not-impressed' look changing to a 'I'm-very-disgusted' sneer and Eren kind of shrinks inwards trying to make himself seem smaller than he already is. "I do not remember saying you can sleep over."

"I'm running away?" Eren offers dumbly. "I'm not really good at arguments late at night, so uh—can we um fight tomorrow or something?"

"Yeager! I'm going to put on Mean Girls if you don't hurry up and get the goddamn pizza!"

"We didn't fucking  _order_  pizza you asshole!"

"Shit! Is my dad already home? I swear to god dad I—" Reiner half-lapses into some weird combination of Russian, rushing towards the front door and coming up behind Eren completely topless and Eren shoots him a scandalous look because  _Reinerwhatthefuckwhyareyoushirtless_  and it's mostly an inward scream because Levi's face falls from irritated to downright murderous. "Hey, you aren't my dad."

 _Genius_ , Eren thinks miserably.

"Reiner you're real fucking dumb, have I ever told you that?" Eren sneers, "Why the fuck are you topless?"

"My house." Reiner hisses, waddling over to the table and picking up his wallet and waving it a bit, before opening it and cringing. Eren has no idea where Reiner is going to go with this topic, but Eren does not like where it's going. "So who's the guy? Eren I know you're pissed about your dad selling you, but if my mom finds out we hired strippers—"

"I need to speak to Eren, give us a moment." It isn't a question, Eren realizes right away, Levi is out-right demanding, his aura wrapping around like an angry blanket that screams  _obey_. His eyes scan the room quickly, regarding open bottles, cans laying everywhere and the previous mess that Jean and the other's left from their own drunken rampages early on. Reiner makes a motion for Levi to ' _come on in_ ' before closing the door after him. Eren has to hand it to Reiner, the guy is a polite alpha at least. Even when he's being directly challenged in his own territory.

"Uh..." Eren begins searching his sleepy mind for a semi-intelligent answer. "This is Reiner..."

"Are you the infamous Levi I've been hearing about?" Reiner drawls, throwing himself on the couch and patting around for a remote. He sighs, suddenly looking really miserable, "Eren can speak a mile a minute about yo—"

" _Okaaaay_!" Eren interrupts, voice high and quickly makes a bee-line for a trash bag in the kitchen.  _Clean_ , his mind tells him. Maybe he can somewhat salvage the situation by being polite and cleaning up the mess he left at Reiner's house before Levi drags him back home and ships him back to his going-to-be pissed off father. Or maybe Levi won't be angry at all, maybe he'll be like most adults and chalk it up to teenagers immaturity. He rushes back into the living room, practically tripping over his own two feet when he spots Levi  _sitting_  down beside Reiner.

(A foreboding sense makes itself known in the back of Eren's mind).

"So he's mentioned me," Levi inquires.

 _He's searching for intel_ , Eren realizes feeling the drowsiness suddenly washes out of his system and in a instant he's sober.

"Don't worry Eren didn't say anything bad, he said you're a real gentlemen, despite the bite-thing he was cursing about this morning. Should've seen Mikasa, she's going to be out for your blood, so watch out dude." Reiner drawls, leaning backwards, his eyes remaining glued to the screen as the opening ads begin to play.

"Oh? Is she the other heavy-seed?"

"Yeah, her. She used to leave her mark on Eren and Armin all the time, well I guess it's a heavy-seed thing."

"So people would leave us alone, there's no meaning behind it." Eren interrupts urgently. "Levi, I'll tidy up and then we can go."

"No, it's fine. I'm interested." Levi says slowly, looking over to Eren with a plain look before his attention is focused back onto Reiner.

 _In what_ , Eren wants to whimper out.

Eren kind of wishes Reiner would drop dead this very instant.

"Maybe your two should have an official battle. I'd probably do that." Reiner speculates curiously, squinting at the TV. "Mikasa would probably be all in for that."

Eren scoffs, reaching for a few empty cans off of the table and throwing them into the bag. "Don't say such terrifying things."

"I wonder who'd win... Oi, Yeager get me a new shirt."

"I'm not your maid," he bites back, spotting said shirt that Reiner had abandoned beside the couch covered in pepsi. "Reiner you're such a fucking idiot sometimes. I'm not your goddamn maid, you know what? I'm going to tell your dad how you took advantage of me innn—" Levi's eyes flash in a dangerous way, Eren swallows nervously, "That you drank all his expensive Russian vodka and let a bunch of underage kids get drunk." He corrects instantaneously.

"Dad likes you," Reiner drawls, "Shirt."

"Your dad likes Armin more."

"Nah, he thinks he's too pansy looking, he likes that your pretty but not too tall or skinny. Just right he says."

"Our dads hate each other," Eren points out desperately when Levi's eyes start to focus more on him. "What about Bert?"

Reiner slumps, " _I_  wanna marry Bert."

"Great. Leave me out of it." Eren urgently adds in, quickly muttering ' _I'll go get a shirt_ ' and running upstairs, grabbing the nearest navy coloured shirt—Reiner likes navy when he wakes up—and running back down, sighing in relief to find that Reiner's taken to paying full attention onto Mean Girls instead of adding on more potentially dangerous shit that'll make Levi hate him. Levi, as expected, is throwing more empty cans and bottles into the trash bag Eren was earlier working on. He pauses. "Reiner here," he grunts tossing the shirt at Reiner's face.

"You going?"

Eren opens his mouth to answer, but Levi interrupts in a low warning hiss, "We're leaving."

"Let me just uh, destroy evidence. His mom is coming home tomorrow... I gotta leave her a note..."

"A note?"

"My mom is obsessed with your mate here," Reiner says, tearing his eyes away from the screen briefly. Levi blinks, suddenly his mood falling into something more weirdly,  _pleasant_ , and for a second Eren kind of forgives Reiner for everything previously.

"Ah, yeah I'll just text her later. She wanted to see me." Eren explains quickly, moving his hands as he talks and scurrying around the broom to quickly sweep up the chips and placing all the movies back in place, hating how Reiner managed to trip over a giant pile and then neglected to at  _least_  make an attempt at fixing his mess. It only hits him then that this really his and Levi's first conversation that isn't about food or cleaning. Levi is showing interest in his life, and he's pretty sure he shouldn't be as happy as he is about it considering their current situation. "I used to run away a lot as a kid and Reiner's family always took me in."

"Because of your dad?"

"Yeah. Well you probably already know what my dads like, I mean he doesn't hate me and all, he's just disappointed I ended up just like my mom." Eren explains trying to also add in that it isn't that he  _hates_  his dad—though sometimes he really does, like as example, 4 days ago—he has to offer his father's reasons for what the man does. "He would always try and make me do those dumb typical omega-stereotypical things like housework and cooking, but I don't like things like that so we used to get in big fights and Reiner's mom would always scare my dad into letting me play with my friends. She's a scary woman."

"He told me he doesn't think you'll ever be able to get married on your own accord," Levi finally says, finally standing up straight and holding out the bag asking 'where does this go' before tilting his head at Eren.

Eren ignores the sharp laugh of Reiner saying ' _he's right, Eren's a ball of annoying_ ', Eren tosses the broom to the side. "I kinda guessed that. I guess he doesn't hate me if he paired me up with somebody that seems to like cleaning..."

Levi's eyes narrow for a brief second, as though wanting to say something before choosing to close his mouth, shaking the bag impatiently again. Eren takes it from him, rushing to the back porch and tossing it in with the other garbage, for once thankful that he knows that Reiner is the only one in the household that brings the garbage to the curb, before he rushes back, Levi finishing up their cleaning just as Reiner stands up from the couch stretching.

"Let yourself out Eren. Nice to meet you Levi, see you at school tomorrow Eren."

Eren nods, Levi mimicking the polite ' _nice to meet you, too_ ' before they both head towards the door, Reiner disappearing upstairs to go to bed.

"Are you angry?" Eren manages to ask meekly, throwing his coat over his shoulders and quickly padding in the lock code after Levi, whom seems impressed that Eren is so well versed with Reiner's home.

"No." Levi finally says, sitting down in the car and Eren quickly follows his lead. "But you need permission if you're going to be fucking around in some alpha's house."

He snaps his mouth closed, not really feeling up to hissing out a curt ' _I_   _can do whatever the fuck I want, bastard_ ' because technically Levi is now is his guardian. His parents had handed over all his documents and identification to this  _stranger_  all for the sake of his father's ego being fulfilled. He sighs, forehead leaning into the car window and closing his eyes, enjoying the cold against his burning forehead. "For sleepovers or hanging out in general?"  _  
_

"Sleepovers. Just update me on your location."

Eren shoots him a sour look, "You're awfully protective."

"Don't push your luck shitty brat, don't think I've forgiven you, making me drive out in the middle of night and catching you with a guy who's shirtless."

" _Hey_ ," Eren hisses, feeling the urge to stomp down his feet and scream like a toddler. This is  _exactly_  what he didn't want Levi to start accusing him of. "Reiner has the hots for Bertolt, not me and I don't have the hots for him either. He's like my brother."

" _Oh_? Who was saying they were running away just a moment ago?" Levi's tone is cutting, straight to the point and Eren shrinks underneath it, feeling his will to fight being sapped out. Levi does generally sound rude, but he isn't accusing him, he realizes, he's merely trying to sort out things he's curious about and Eren's here just getting angry for no reason. He almost feels stupid.

"I don't know... It seemed like a good thing to do? I didn't think you'd mind."

Levi's gaze snaps on him harshly, a frown suddenly marring his face.

"... I'm a teenager?" Eren offers hesitantly. "I can... um, introduce you to my friends?" He adds after a short silence.

"Fine."

Eren gulps. "Ah... you aren't actually going to fight Mikasa right? She's like a sister to me..."

Levi shoots him a dark look, and Eren feels chills run down his spine.

"Yup. Right. Alpha-ish things, not my business."

He sighs, watching the buildings zoom past them, and before he even realizes it he's fast asleep, waking up in his bed in the morning when his 7:15 alarm rings to get him ready for school. Levi is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Eren doesn't ask how he ended up in his bed nor does he question why he suddenly has another blanket.

Levi doesn't mention it either.

(Except nothing can erase the warm fuzzy feeling in Eren's chest just from the simple gesture alone.)

 

 

 


	2. if your boyfriend's ex is still in contact, be wary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee. I smell some drama brewing /sniff sniff/

 follow me on [ _tumblr_](http://tokyohoes.tumblr.com/). 

* * *

 

 

 

When Levi first laid eyes on Eren he thought of many things, mostly things revolving around ancient torture techniques and where he can buy a cheap pair of earplugs, but among the various thoughts that swam around his mind the first thought that surfaced to his mind was ' _Ho, not bad_ '—which he most likely let slip out—but he really was impressed. He was expecting some sort of lanky awkward looking teenager, except what he got was a Bambi, long legs, big eyes and an attitude that sent shivers down his spine excitedly. He was mostly surprised by his sudden willingness in allowing Eren into his flat.

Because, well, Levi was at first not inclined to get mated. Period.

To  _anybody_.

It was more of a social  _need_  for him to bear children with whatever omega that would be willing for him to mass produce his heavy-seed lineage because apparently they're  _rare_ —more so because he's a jaguar descendant by blood—which apparently makes his dick more precious than he really appreciates. So when Erwin had first approached him with a file containing details on Eren Yeager, Levi's first reaction was something akin to being appalled, mostly because it was only a year ago he got out of his 4 year relationship with Petra and Erwin had the  _audacity_  to bring some arranged married bullshit to his plate all of a sudden. He threw the file out without another glance and continued on with his life as it previously was.

Until Erwin pegged him with the question of, " _Well_ , at least be an adult and turn them down properly. They were quite pleased that you'd even  _glance_  at their son's profile."

The whole situation was absurd to say in the least. Arranged meetings such as what Erwin was attempting are out-dated and strange, only the extremely high-class falling victim to the old-age tradition of assigning perfect well-bred omega's for certain types of alpha's, and the thought of having some placid little bitch mewling at his every word just so they can be rolling around in his wealth left him with a disgusted feeling forming in his gut; but he obeyed Erwin's  _suggestion_  and had him reprint the entire file—which of course Erwin still had a copy of—before bringing it home and opening it up with a good amount of alcohol in his system.

It made absolutely nothing better.

The first words on the top of the paper were:  _Eren Yeager, 16_  with a photo of the brat—a  _fetus_  practically, immaturely styled brown locks and bright ferocious green eyes glaring at him through the photograph—and though he was impressed that the kid was capable of sending off marriage proposals with a photo that practically screams ' _If you pick me I'll make your life hell_ ' one thing stood glaringly: Eren is  _sixteen_. Levi is in no sense of the word, a pedophile, and he was not going to begin remodeling his moral standards just so he can please society by fucking some omega and making them pop out a few babies. It wasn't until he had Hanji over the next week and she was gossiping about all the high-classed people that Levi unfortunately has to deal with on a daily basis did Eren's name pop up in conversation with the opening sentence of, "Did you hear Levi? That Yeager's kid punched some potential mate across the face when he touched his ass last week."

Honestly, he liked the sound of the Yeager's kid.

Plus, he'd rather Eren to be in his clutches where he's safe and not being prayed on because Levi can sniff out a family that's trying to sell their child off to the most willing alpha at the drop of a pin, and gauging from  _whom_  the Yeager's are sending invitations out too, he highly doubts most potential mates are within Eren's age group. The final decision came with ease, calling them up and declaring he'd take Eren in for two weeks of trial before making anything official. Grisha and Carla Yeager had sounded ecstatic and the next moment they were dragging a thrashing and screaming teenage child through his house before dispersing like thin air, a single clap on the back from Eren's father with a sarcastic, "Good luck." Before Levi was left alone with the brat.

He sighs, tapping at the rim of his coffee cup as he leans back into his chair, the paperwork spilled over his desk making his eyesight blur.

"Is something wrong Levi?" Petra asks, pushing open the door abruptly with a bunch of papers held safely within her arms. Levi doesn't even bother to look up at her, instead taking to tapping his pen irritably against his desk. Eren, before Eren all his problems revolved around business deals and how Hanji irritated him on a daily basis with new improved ways of harassing him, but now all his problems revolve around the goddamn child that's currently living underneath his roof. Eren is exactly what he was expecting him to be, loud, obnoxious and clumsy in everything he does; like most teenagers. He glances at Petra, wondering if his forehead is crumpled into his natural pissed off look.

"It's Eren." He confesses, finally putting down any obnoxiously loud objects out of his range and leaning backwards into his chair.

Petra blinks, surprised, before smiling into her natural eye-crinkled smile. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't understand him," Levi says with a long-winded sigh. It's true, he doesn't understand Eren,  _at all_. Ever since their accidental midnight conversation, everything has pretty much reverted back to how it was when Eren first came to his flat. He doesn't understand why the young teen has to gather food supplies and then retreats to his own room until he needs more food, or needs to shower or pee—and Levi frowns at the memory because Eren only showers every 3 days,  _disgusting_ —gently he smooths a hand over his face, "Why are teenagers so complicated?"

"Is he not opening up to you?" Petra asks, still smiling good-naturedly.

"He barely comes out of his room."

"Well, he is a teenager."

"He probably doesn't understand his role in your life, you probably do all the chores Levi." Erwin's voice interrupts, entering the room with a similar pile of documents. Levi frowns.

"Are you implying I should allow him to cook and clean?"

"Well," Petra says, smiling gently before placing what she was holding onto his desk, "I hear that omega's need to feel needed by their mates."

"I see..."

 

~*~

 

 

_Levi_

_I'm going to be late. Make dinner._

Eren blinks at the text, feeling slightly off-put by the sudden demand.  _Him_?  _Him_  make dinner? The last time he touched a knife was when he was 11 and was trying to stab Jean because he wouldn't shut up about tit-related jokes and Historia was close to crying and Ymir was nowhere in sight. Aside from knives, he doesn't even know how to even boil water on the stove without burning the bottom of the pot, at the same time he feels as though texting Levi back a shot curt ' _no thanks_ ' won't exactly be bide well with the ill tempered alpha. Suddenly he pales, maybe this is Levi's way of asking him to start taking up his duties as an omega in the household and—

Eren responds to that thought by throwing a carrot at the wall, screaming.

"I will  _not_  become some household pet for him!"

 

~*~

 

 

Levi enters the house to find at least 4 plates broken and two pieces of toast on the table.

He squints, just a bit.

He had purposely stayed back late at work so he could take up Erwin's and Petra's suggestions in allowing Eren to start taking up his role as a typical household omega—and Levi has always hated all the omega-alpha role bullshit—but Eren  _did_  grow up in an environment similar to that, so he had grudgingly decided to give Eren a shot in impressing him with his awe-inspiring household skills (despite the fact he has never seen Eren even put a dish in the dishwasher properly). He was expecting to come home to two things; Eren sitting on the couch watching TV and neglecting anything cleaning related,  _or_  Eren actually catching on and had actually made dinner for him.

Levi was not expecting the house to suddenly get messier.

No, scratch that, he wasn't expecting Eren to fucking  _break_  all his fucking dishes in 2 simple hours of being alone. Levi grits his teeth, exhaling and reminding himself that beating your supposed spouse—that's technically underage—does  _not_  bid well for his business reputation. Or in courts. Or in society. "Eren," he growls loudly enough for the brat to hear him from his room, he exhales again, making sure to allow his scent to roll of in thick heavy waves of  _anger_ , "Get out here."

" _No_!" Eren screeches back, and Levi's shoulders jolt back in surprise. "Fuck you! I know what you're aiming for, you're trying to turn me into one of those fucking housewife omega's, well tough shit I'm not—"more obscurities are screeched from the top of the teen's lungs and Levi takes to shoving his fingers into his ears because he got the point of Eren's anger within the first few words. Usually Erwin doesn't give bad advice, nor does Petra all too often, but he should've known better to suspect that Eren  _wanted_  to take up cleaning in his daily life. Eren hates cleaning. Levi plucks out his fingers from his ears, tossing his coat to the side and kicking off his shoes (and putting them in their proper place) before marching towards Eren's room.

"Open your door."

Eren goes quiet and Levi can practically smell the fear leaking past the crevice of the door. He still doesn't understand why Eren is so bloody fucking  _scared_  of him—he's never raised his hand, or made any potentially threatening move on the omega, Petra and Hanji had given him whole lectures on how omega's are generally extremely skittish in new environments, especially with strange alphas. He's kept his movements slow and deliberate, made sure to  _talk_  to the fucking brat—and Levi does not just  _talk_  for no reason—and yet, Eren still exudes the aura of an abused omega.

Timidly, Eren obeys, slowly opening the door to his room and peering up at Levi with wide frightened eyes.

"Clean up your mess you piece of shit," Levi starts off with as his grand opening and Eren nods curtly, brushing past him to hurry into the kitchen and Levi doesn't understand why the dumbass didn't clean up his mess in the first place, was Eren attempting to make some sort of dumb statement? This is why Levi hates teenagers, they're always so  _irrational_. "And don't waste the fucking bread."

He can already hear Hanji in his head telling him to  _communicate_ with Eren, to tell him that he doesn't mind that Eren doesn't want to be traditional as long as the piece of shit doesn't make unnecessary messes, he frowns, trying to make his mouth form the words. It just seems so soft, too easy for a brat that just broke a bunch of his plates. ' _Go easy on him, he's scared_ _'_ he can hear Petra softly saying in his head. He sighs, slowly allowing his body to slump into the kitchen counter as he watches Eren scurry around in attempt to clean up his mess as quickly as possible. "Petra and Erwin were telling me that I need to give you some sort of bullshit role." He finally blurts out, cringing at how awkward and just,  _forward_  the words were.

Eren looks up, big bright green eyes blinking up at him in confusion. "Role?"

"Don't make me spell this out for you," Levi growls and Eren's shoulders shoot up as he nods, working back on collecting glass pieces with skittish movements. "Honestly I don't want you scrubbing the floors, you're fucking terrible at it."

"So I don't need to become some house pet...?"

"If I wanted you to be a house pet you'd already be onto giving birth to our second child. Now shut up and work, I'll make dinner."

He ends up turning his head abruptly, but from the corner of his eye he can see Eren's eyes  _sparkling_  as though he just told him some world-changing things, when he just told the kid that he doesn't care if he cleans or cooks (a bit vaguely, but it was in there, he swears) and it makes his stomach churn in a weird way when he realizes that Eren is  _smiling_ at him.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Levi somebody is here to see you."

Levi's raises his head languidly, slightly peeved that Petra would just decidedly bring somebody here on her own accord without asking him first in advance, but his thoughts of irritation go stale the moment  _whom_  has come to visit him enters his office. He should've expected better, Petra has always had good sense with things such as this, things such as not wasting Levi's time with triviality when she knows he'll allow the person to come speak to him.

"Grisha Yeager," he greets tightly. From what he's gathered by his short intervals of meeting Grisha Yeager and Eren's attitude towards said father he's come to the graceful conclusion as such: Grisha Yeager is an asshole. Before his eyes flicker to Petra, "You may leave, Petra."

The door closes almost mutely behind her and Levi feels a spark of annoyance. It doesn't matter if he's his mate's  _father_  it wouldn't even matter if he was the fucking dictator of the entire fucking world, Levi appreciates a call in advance more than anything else in this world. He's a busy man, much too busy of a man to be entertaining people he has no fucks given for. Grisha nods respectfully towards him, the action almost seeming stiffed and forced before he takes the seat across Levi's desk, before Levi can even offer out the words 'please take a seat'—not that Levi  _would_  utter out those words—Grisha sits upright, lips pulled into a tight look.

"I would like to speak to about my son and your position currently."

Levi's eyes flicker to the documents he was typing up on his desktop, before letting out a long sigh and turning away from the the object.  _This won't be a quick, nice diplomatic chat, I see_ , he almost wants to grumble at Grisha deciding against it last minute because it's plainly inappropriate. He crosses his legs, leaning backwards into his chair. "What about?"

"I'm assuming, unlike my wife, since there's been no phone call or anything from Eren that he's indeed not presumably pregnant yet."

Levi's eyes flicker at that, his fingers cracking a bit loudly in the suddenly thick atmosphere of his office. "How I decide to pace our relationship has nothing to do with you." Honestly speaking it has nothing to do with Eren's age in the long run—well, no, Eren's age has to do with a  _lot_ of fucking things—but in reality, Levi has no affiliation towards yearning for snot-nosed brats to be running around his household making  _messes_  all day. The thought itself is enough to make him feel close to vomiting out the wrap he had for lunch. Eren doesn't want children, he doesn't want children,  _neither_  of them do so he has no idea why they would be popping out the future generation this very second when they hardly know each other.

"It is my business," says Grisha, his voice coming out more authoritative this time around. "Our contract clearly states that within the first 5 months he should become—"

"It's only been 4 weeks." He interrupts, scowling when Grisha offers him a dark brooding look. Eren only turns 17  _next_  month, he doesn't understand why his father is in such a rush to make sure his son get's banged up when Eren doesn't even reach the normal national level for omega's to begin having children— _after_  high school—which is around 18-19, not 16-17. Then there's college, what if Eren plans on pursuing a career? "Eren is allowed to make his own choices and he hasn't shown comfort in wanting to have children yet."

"We have a contract."

"Section 32B: If a person does not want to bare children, their rightfully selected mate can not force any sort of coherence: regard to Section 47C for Sexual Assault within marriage. Are you aware of the basic human rights? I can honour our contract by agreeing that if Eren  _wants_  children I'll honour that, if not, then I'll be facing a goddamn lawsuit. Now fucking run off before I need to force you out of my sight."

"Then I want to take back our contract," Grisha hisses, "I'll sell—"

"You'd have to ask Eren. If he wants to go back to you, then I'll let him, but if not then I'll break your fucking neck."

 _"Fine_ , he's my own child you don't think he's not going to listen to me? I'll be going over to your house this weekend." With that Grisha angrily leaves his office, the door squealing loudly when it's slammed a bit too roughly shut.

Levi grits his teeth.

"Who was that?" Hanji's presence makes itself always well-known in the form of a sudden ray of sunshine brightly allowing itself to force itself into  _his_  personal space. Though he's gotten to immune, and really the only difference from years ago is that he's stopped swearing about it and settled on squinting when Hanji finally enters the room.  _Too bright_ , he thinks miserably as he turns back to typing. Hanji, for all their years of knowing each other, is not somebody he needs to pay a huge amount of attention too.

"Eren's father."

Hanji whistles, "Looks like a complete ass."

"Why are you here, Hanji?"

Hanji finally jerks up, her mouth opening into a big 'O' before it falls shut, her eyes tightening into an eye-crinkle smile, a  _devious_  eye-crinkle smile. Completely different. "You see you got a call today, but you refused to answer it so Petra asked me to deal with the situation," Hanji starts with, talking incredibly loudly before she's finally ducking back out of the room, Levi's frowns quite noticeably. He usually doesn't take calls during the noon, from 12-1 because that's when he's doing most of his paperwork, so when Petra kept trying to put through this fucking  _same_  dick-head the entire afternoon he was slightly suspicious when Petra finally decided to give up.

 _She asked Hanji, which means it was important_.

He feels a sudden deep feeling of dread.

He watches as Hanji dances out of the office and into the waiting area—where Levi likes to leave his clients to sweat out their fear for a good twenty minutes—his mouth going dry when he spots exactly  _who_  Hanji is tugging towards his office all excitedly. Then, as though pushing forward a new limited edition that she wants to show off, Eren is sent tumbling into the office, Hanji right behind him. "Look! Apparently it was Eren's school about him getting into a fight," Hanji makes a vague motion to the state of Eren's bruised face, "He's so cute Levi, such a shy thing too."

Levi let's out a long and suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. "Did your father see you?"

"Eh? Dad was here?" Eren blinks, shuffling his feet a bit nervously. "Ehh, no I didn't see him?"

"Good." Mostly because he doesn't want Grisha anywhere  _near_  Eren unless he's in the same room. Finally, he turns his attention back on Hanji, "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I thought I'd tell you all about what the principal said about little Eren here—"

"Irrelevant." He interrupts abruptly, "Leave, Hanji."

"You're no fun, Levi!" She calls, pretending to wipe a tear from her left eye, he scowls at her warningly. She pauses—weighing the cons and pros of harassing Levi this very moment—before deciding against it and waving a short ' _bye-bye_ ' to Eren before disappearing with a cheery hum echoing after her. Eren shifts awkwardly. Levi briefly considers mentioning why Eren's father was storming through his office, the question of ' _do you want to stay with me or go back to them_?' thick on his tongue. But he hesitates. It isn't as though he's  _attached_  to Eren in any shape way or form, just, the thought of allowing some underage brat back into the grasps of that  _asshole_  makes him relive memories he'd rather forget.

"Did you win?"

"What?" Eren asks, jolting awake. "The fight? Uh. Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Levi grunts, turning back to his computer and allowing his fingers to hover over his keyboard, "I won't be done for another hour or so, if you want to go home take the bus or wait here." And begins to type.

Eren stands there look stupefied for about 20 minutes, eyes wide and mouth agape as though he was expecting Levi to actually give two-shits about him getting into a fight. Why would he though? As long as Eren isn't hurt beyond repair, then he doesn't really care. Eventually Eren decides on just waiting, taking to curling up into the chair closest to the wall as he fiddles with his phone. The silence is comfortable, nothing odd or awkward about it. Eventually he finishes up, Eren following after him and talking a mile-a-minute about what his fight was about despite Levi not even asking.

"Jean is an asshole," says Eren as though it's the only explanation Levi needs. Levi's sure in Eren's small little brain, that's reason enough.

 

 

~*~

 

 

On his way to Levi's office—honestly the feeling of curiosity and excitement out-weighed the heavy feeling settling in his gut—Eren had gotten a ride from one of Levi's supposed friends. Honestly he found the idea slightly hard to stomach, because, well, Levi doesn't seem like the sort that makes friendly conversation with  _anybody_. Yet, he couldn't exactly doubt what Hanji was spewing, because everything she said, Eren felt some truth behind the words. To him it felt like a golden ticket that he had won, a golden ticket in the beginning to understand just  _who_  Levi is exactly.

"He's such a sour puss, right? Well it's okay, ever since Petra he hasn't really bothered with relationships so Erwin was worried, and yet Levi took such a liking to you."

Eren could've chose to focus on a lot of what Hanji had said in that single sentence, except his ears turned keenly on the female name of ' _Petra_ '; omega's in nature are by no means jealous creatures. Not necessarily, anyway. He's heard of territory fights and omega's get pissy with each other because they're both interested in the same mate—he's seen this happen at school, first-hand—except he's never heard of omega's killing each other off like alpha's sometimes tend to do. But the moment he heard a strange name and the implication that Levi dated her, he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Petra?" He tried to ask as neutrally as possible, trying to avoid sounding too desperate, but curious enough. He's sure it wasn't that weird to be curious about  _his_ —and he'll have to look into why he's claiming Levi as his own already—mate's past relationships. Hanji shot him a quick look, a sharp knowing smile, before her attention was turned back onto the road.

"Yeah. Him and Petra dated for, I think four years? She fell under the pressure of having pure-breed children, because she's a beta and Levi isn't exactly the soothing sorts." Hanji had let out a loud sigh, and Eren began to wonder why she's so animated in her speech, Hanji made a vague motion of waving her hand, "Well it's all in the past now. They're still friends and all that, thank god, considering that Petra and Levi are both my friends and I don't think I could deal with having to choose between them."

Eren didn't really understand what she meant by 'they're still friends' until he was leaving Levi's office after spending a good hour on various cellphone games and debating whether or not if he should disturb Levi in asking for the wifi password. Levi was passing some files over to Petra and the small girl had smiled so  _brightly_  and the words just slipped. "Thanks, Petra." Before they were heading out of the office.

Petra and Levi  _work_  together.

He felt as though a weight had suddenly dropped, pulling his heart straight down into his stomach. It took him the whole car ride back home to quell his nervousness, he would be able to smell it on Levi if  _his_ —he tries not to think of the possessive marker—alpha was frolicking with anybody but him. Levi's smell is always neutral, the slight waft of Eren sticking to his clothes because they now live in close quarters and now the flat is finally being settled with his own scent mixed in with Levi's. He refrains from asking anything about her, refrains from mentioning what Hanji had told him at all.

Instead, he settled on the couch when they got home—instead of uselessly running to his room—Levi worming around him to prepare dinner as the TV filled the silence and muted Eren's thoughts.

 _I'll ask Armin about it_ , and placed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

 

 

~*~

 

It's a Sunday morning when Eren hears the steady knocking on the front door, followed by the whiff of his parents that flood into his bedroom.

Groggily, he stands up, stumbling towards the front door as a natural reaction from years of having his mother pound on his door ever Saturday morning because ' _Eren, young boy, you are_ not  _sleeping in till 2PM!_ ' and he's not even surprised to have found his coffee mug waiting by the coffee machine, the TV playing lowly, the vacuum already brought out in waiting for Levi's daily cleaning. "I'll get it," Eren mumbles sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

He unlocks the door, pulling it open and he doesn't even realize that Levi's taken to stepping in front of him, putting a gap between him and his parents. He yawns, stretching his arms languidly. "Hello Mr. Ackerman," his father greets, before murmuring Eren's name in an unimpressed tone afterwards.

"Did you just wake up Eren?" His mother asks, keeping him a click of her tongue and he smiles warily at her motherly tone.

"I made lunch, please come in." Levi finally says, stepping aside to let Eren's parents enter before eyeing Eren with a sort of ' _you are disgusting_ ' type of look and Eren blinks blearily trying to figure out exactly what Levi can be getting pissy about so early in the morning (afternoon, actually) until he looks down and realizes there's a giant mustard stain in the middle of his shirt from last nights dinner.

"You made lunch?" Grisha asks, sounding unimpressed before he shoots Eren  _that_  look. "Boy, are you doing nothing around here?"

"Grisha honey, Eren is a teenager." Carla hisses back in a snippy tone. "Plus, Levi is an excellent cook he's emailed me a few wonderful recipes, and you know how terrible Eren is at house work darling. He's always been such a boy."

"Mom, stop trying to sound like an old lady."

She shoots him a sour look before bursting out into a bright smile, kicking off her shoes as she says, "I'm just so  _excited_. So when are you due sweetheart?"

Eren blinks, then squints, "What?" He knows his mom has always been the type to jump the gun like that time she went to his school a week early before his school play because she thought Eren would look absolutely  _darling_  as a pink flower—he ended up ripping that costume last minute and became the background tree in the end—but he's sure his mom isn't the sort to be  _years_  early to him giving birth.

He looks over to Levi, and is surprised that even Levi looks confused—it's the same sort of look Levi gives Eren every morning at 7:05 AM when Eren wakes up looking like he's just run through a forest—it's that same sort of wrinkled forehead look, his lips pulled into an impassive line to feign that he actually does know what's going on.

"Your  _pregnancy_  honey, honestly you're so slow sometimes."

"Pregnancy?" Eren echoes.

"Eren is underage," Levi finally interrupts, making his way into the kitchen and grabbing out two more coffee cups.

"Can I have sugar today?" Eren asks boredly, making his way to  _his_  spot on the couch and cranks up the small heating fan near it, pulling a blanket up around his body to cocoon himself. He nuzzles his blanket lovingly, squinting at the TV and frowning when he realizes that Levi is once again just watching the news like an old man. "I'm changing the channel."

"No," Levi grunts. Eren frowns, a single no meaning that he's not getting either, and puffs his cheeks in a sulking fashion.

"Not pregnant?" Grisha finally says, " _Eren_ —" Eren doesn't even realize that his father's taken to marching towards him angrily until Levi is standing between them, holding two mugs of coffee, his aura menacing. Eren blinks up at them, curling his knee's up against his chest, he's surprised by his own indifference, before at home he would've flinched or made some sort of cowardice to avoid his dad's blows. Except he smells Levi's aura, this entire house smelling comforting and  _his_  spot on the couch makes him feel safe.

Grisha steps back, fists brought up and curled ready to punch  _somebody_ , and slowly Levi hands Eren his coffee not bothering to say anything besides a quick, "You're coffee is on the counter, the sugar is beside it and there's milk and cream in the fridge." And plops down beside Eren, usually Levi takes to sitting on the recliner that's closer to the door—some weird alpha thing where they like to protect the door to protect their mates, he doesn't know or care—bringing his arm behind Eren, his legs crossed as he leans back in a cocky demeaning fashion. A way to show dominance.

"Grisha dear," Carla finally says, bringing a hand up to touch his shoulder gently, "Maybe we're rushing things, look at how comfortable Eren is, that's the first step. We can't rush these things."

"He's turning 17 soon," Grisha says disapprovingly watching as Carla takes to pouring in milk and sugar into their coffees before urging him to sit down, Levi still silently watching. Eren sips at his coffee slowly, wondering if it'd be inappropriate for him to snuggle up beside Levi, he's never been this close to Levi and he kind of wants to cherish this moment, aside from the fact his parents are currently in the room. He frowns, as though finally realizing something important.

"Wait, why are you two here?"

"Can't we check in on you?" Carla asks, sounding genuinely offended.

"Well, I don't know mom, considering you two literally  _sold_  me I guess you'll have to ask the guy that  _owns_  me."

"Don't give me attitude, Eren. At this rate Levi will end up returning you to us, that'd be a great shame you know." Carla  _tsks_  at him, wagging her fingers at him like she used to do when he was a toddler.

" _Good_. I'll make sure you're the towns gossip topic,  _dad_." He hisses and when his dad shoots him a quick brooding glare, Eren sticks out his tongue in a childish fashion and curls up into Levi's side, trying his best to remind his father that now he has a strong heavy-seed bastard that'll most likely protect him. He's not really all that certain what Levi's duties come up too, but he's just going to assume Levi won't let his father beat him in  _his_  territory.

"I plan to wait until Eren's at least done high school," Levi finally says in a slow drawl, taking a long sip out of his coffee. "I don't need my children to be raised by an uneducated brat."

He sticks his tongue out at his father again, just for good measure.

"That's very kind of you," Carla coo's happily. "I guess it would be best to wait until Eren's a bit more mature, raising children is a tough job."

"If you're both going to wait until he has his head pulled out of his ass that's going to be centuries," Grisha hisses snarkily, putting his cup of coffee down on the nearest coffee table and standing up abruptly. "I'm here to ask if you'd like to return home, Eren." Eren's heart briefly stops, peering up from his spot on the couch, coffee nestled nicely within the palms of his hands.  _Return home_? He hasn't thought of returning home ever since he's made some sort of peace with Levi. His dad continues, "Since you're too useless too get knocked up now, we'll have to try remarrying you to somebody els—"

" _Grisha_ ," Carla interrupts. "You have to let Eren choose for himself."

Eren swallows thickly, suddenly feeling put on how Levi's watching him carefully, waiting for his response. A few weeks ago if he was asked if he wanted to return home he would've jumped up and screamed ' _Yes, yes please_!' but he knows the moment he  _does_  return home his dad will just sell him off again, and he might not be as lucky to end up with an alpha similar to Levi in regard to moral ideals. For all he knows he could end up with some sex-crazed alpha that'll rape him into bearing his children, won't let him have friends and won't even let him finish school. Plus, Levi is  _nice_. Levi likes to clean, he likes cooking and he allows Eren his space.

He hesitates, looking down to his cup, dryly running his tongue over his lips before muttering, "I want to stay here."

His father looks absolutely  _livid_  at the revelation. And both Eren and Levi watch in silence as Grisha storms out angrily, Carla nagging him long past into the hallway until their voices fade out. Eren huffs, sinking back into his blanket and nuzzling himself up comfortably into Levi's chest—whom seems reluctantly awkward for a moment, but apparently deciding not to move—and Eren is pleased. "Why did they even come in the first place? Honestly my dad is such an asshole."

"I guess they assumed you'd already be pregnant," Levi muses.

"Can I change the channel now?"

Levi sighs. "To what?"

Eren leans into Levi's chest, feeling warmth waft over him like a comforting blanket and he inhales the scent of  _his_  alpha. "Something better than this," Eren jokes, tone soft and airy.

 

 


	3. too much coffee a day will stunt your growth, but who cares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt really decide what i wanted to do with this chapter being completely honest YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MULLED OVER WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER OKAY... OMFG... CRIES...
> 
> Eeey. Btw yes in Canada in the lower mainland we got cherry blossoms, we got the same biosphere as japan or smth and also thank you so much for all the support, I didn't think this story would catch on so well. Guess y'all as kinky as I am and like, as always, thanks for waiting for me slow updates <3

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

March is never a good month.

The only  _tiny_  thing that makes up for the immensely annoying fucking month march always ends up being is that on the lower mainland in Canada, cherry blossoms begin to bloom, streets filled with pink tree's glowing in the eerie light of the sun that's  _finally_  waking up. It makes him happy mostly because it reminds him of those trash shoujo animes he always ends up spending ungodly hours watching, it makes him feel complete, like he's  _living_  the anime. Aside from the tree's, March is fucking  _terrible_. March is when teacher's in high school start thinking they need to start piling more homework because ' _oops_ , only like, 2 more months to go' and it's fucking absurd how many tests he suddenly has. Test he doesn't study for, but you know, still stressful. Then day-light savings, where time is moved forward an hour, which means he has an hour  _subtracted_. Terrible.

Most of all, March is when people start releasing hormones like a bunch of pre-teens. His heat stops coming once or twice an a month and suddenly his body decides it's a  _fantastic_  idea to suddenly whip out the amount to 3x that, a good 4 to 5 heats in a single  _month_. To say that a lot of people take a huge amount of time off to forlick with their alpha or just curl in bed moaning for three days, is in understatement. He rolls onto his belly, glancing at his phone which blares at him ' _get up! get up_!' and Eren just squints at his window where the sunlight is shining through.

Technically he's now one of those omega's he used to secretly— _secretly_ —be jealous of, because heat suppressants can only suppress  _so_  much. And while Eren would be desperately fingering himself alone, a lot of his friends would just be fucking their boyfriend/girlfriend and it wasn't  _fair_. He's had a fair number of people ask him out but he always backed out last minute out of fear of what his father would say. What his father would  _do_. His dad would never accept anybody under the scale of 'filthy-rich-from-being-heavy-seed', not some typical run of the mill middle seed alpha. He finally sits up, stretching his arms upwards, "I fucking hate life."

As though telling him to fuck off the sun sends a particular beam of light to his eyes.

"Eren!" Mother number two grumbles somewhere from the kitchen, and Eren flops backwards, curling up into himself.  _I gotta ask dad to bring me more suppressants, and I guess talk to Levi_. He pauses,  _talk to Levi about_ what _?_  It isn't as though Levi will  _fuck_  him, his mate has made that more than clear on a few occasions. But then again, heat does change a lot of things... he shakes his head abruptly, slapping away the thoughts as quickly as they came. " _Oi_ , shit for brain, get the fuck up—" Levi punctuates the end of his sentence by throwing open his door abruptly, and Eren squints at the floral bright  _pink_  apron tied around Levi's waist. Out of fear for his life, he doesn't comment. "Breakfast is ready, eat and go to school."

" _Okay_ ," he groans, if Levi had left him alone he'd  _eventually_  get up. Albeit probably in 40 minutes, after accidentally falling back asleep before he'd have to rush out the door wearing yesterdays dirty stained jeans, but he's pretty sure he doesn't need to wake up a full hour before Levi  _drives_ —he's never been driven to school prior to this—his mom had always thought forcing her dirty ragged teenage son onto a bus in the morning was a good life experience. But because of Levi's punctual habits Eren is now always 15 minutes early to school, 15 minutes he  _could've_  spent sleeping in.

He knows better than to argue with Levi though, so bitterly he just gets up and drags himself after where Levi is setting their breakfasts, full fucking meals, before putting away his apron and Eren warily eyes the slippers near the kitchen, he's  _supposed_  to wear slippers on the hard tile floor—because of foot prints? He doesn't know—but half the time he forgoes that habit in favour of dragging his dirty bare feet across Levi's floor. Levi shoots him a dry look and Eren decides that today he'll wear the slippers.  _Only because he caught me thinking about it_ , Eren grumbles to himself in his thoughts. Living with Levi is great. He likes living with Levi, he likes Levi, to a certain extent, except in this sort of homely environment, how are they supposed to create a shred of sexual tension?

Eren shoves the bagel into his mouth, frowning.

In the olden days, the olden days his father seems to be so fucking hung up on, omega's were generally onto their third child by 16.

Of course in the 1800's omega's rights came into play, slowly, but surely, and by the year 1896 there were already laws regarding abuse of omega's and how it was, is, illegal. Of course with that followed woman's rights and from there, in Eren's honest opinion, things became a lot better in the world. Of course not  _every_  country has the same laws and a lot of the times Eren ends up reading depressing Human Rights articles off of Tumblr and cries himself to sleep with how terrible the world truly is at the core of everything. That all aside, it was more than 100 years ago when the old ideals were dropped so he doesn't really understand why his dad has always been so stuck on the idea of Eren popping out as many children as he can before he reaches twenty. It isn't as though his value drops before then, if anything it's  _healthier_  to have children in your late twenties than early teens.

It isn't as though he's never going to have children, he's already submitted himself to that sort of fate, just, he wants to do  _something_  with his life before it comes to an abrupt end. He's tried to reason with his dad, promises that he'll get married, mated and have children and degrade himself to be a house pet for the rest of his life. He's been so wrapped around the idea that he'll  _have_  to have children he's never even looked into universities and career paths he may want to try pursuing. Yet his father can never be reasoned with and sold him off before Eren could even count to three.

He stays crouched over the couch, chewing on his thumb nail as he watches Levi prepare their lunches, the TV silently offering background noise so they don't lapse into awkward silence. Over the past few days Eren has come to the conclusion that he should at least  _attempt_  to get on good terms with whom he legally belongs too. Plus, if Levi does decide that he doesn't want Eren popping out his children at least he can tell his parents with a clear conscience that he tried.

It doesn't make it any less nerve-wrecking.

Levi at home is generally the silent and stern type, his face always in this constipated look of concentration and he won't attempt at starting any conversations unless he's telling Eren to clean or do something. He wants the sort of conversation they had when he was at Reiner's, except this time Eren wants to gather information on his housemate instead of the other way around.

 _What do adults always talk about_? Eren ponders, nipping the end of his thumb and he winces when he spots a dribble of blood except suddenly it  _clicks_. He whips around, trying to smooth out the excitement from his face, "So... what's your work like?"  _Start small_  he reminds himself, trying to keep out a string of consistent questions that could flow out. He can't scare off Levi this early in, it's all about patience. Plus, he needs to work on his long range plan of seducing Levi as well, idly he muses on the idea of tugging down his shirt over his bare shoulder to flash the nape of his neck.

Levi looks up briefly from the vegetables he's frying, eyebrows wrinkling in the middle. "What do you want?"

"Eh? No uh I just want to know about your work...?"

"It's annoying." Levi says curtly. End of discussion. Eren kind of slinks back into the couch, watching the TV for another two or so odd minutes before another conversation starter pops into his head, forcing him to sit on his knee's as he looks over the back of the couch and to Levi.

"What are your co-workers like?"

Levi flips over a sausage with a fork, looking bitter, "Annoying."

"Oh... Why?" And Eren's starting to get the feeling that maybe Levi is often regarded as a bad conversationalist, because he's feeling sweat drops down the back of his neck and he hasn't even been able to pry any information off of the guy. At this point Jean could've probably written Eren an entire biography of his life, though, he guesses it's a good thing Levi isn't similar to Jean in any way shape or form or else they'd have a lot of problems.

A  _lot_.

Levi gives him this  _strange_  look, not really a glare just as though he's weirded out by Eren's sudden curiosity. "Brat, what are you aiming for here?"

"What?" Eren squawks, feeling his knees tremble and it's not like he's done anything bad but all of a sudden it feels like he's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and his father is one of those mean alcoholic types. A complete sense of dread sinks in his stomach.

"Why are you watching me cook, and why are you asking twenty question usually by now you're passed out before we head out. Start speaking, brat."

"I'm just trying to get to know you?" Eren squawks, grabbing a cushion and bringing it against his chest as though to protect him. "I don't even know what you do for work... It's kind of weird."

Levi sighs, placing down the spatula beside the uncut carrots. "I work as a co-president for TC."

"The Trost Company? Ohh... No wonder you seem so rich." Eren hums, he ignores how his toes happily curl into the couch cushion mostly because it isn't like Levi can tell, and peers up to watch Levi wash off the carrots before tossing them carelessly into a giant pot of water. "When did you learn to cook?"

"A long time ago." Levi grunts, taking a few steps back to cross his arms and to lean against the back row of counters. "Anymore questions?"

 _What is your hobbies? Do you have a favourite TV show? Favourite colour? Do you have any siblings or family?_  Eren frowns, wondering if that's just too pushy, Levi does seem like the private type and he's sure because they're living together he'll eventually learn of Levi's TV preferences. So he opts for his first line of questioning. "Uh... Do you have any hobbies?"

" _Hobbies_?" Levi echoes in disbelief, "Do I look like a pre-teen brat to you? I work and do chores like any other adult out there, I don't have time for things like that."

"Oh..." Eren says, feeling slightly dejected, before perking up again and adding, "I like to play games? I'm really kick-ass at Just Dance, but just recently I quit playing League, sucks up too much time, ya' know?"

Levi does not look impressed.

Eren chokes on air, just slightly.

"Stop trying to think and go get dressed, Eren."

Eren sneezes gently into the crook of his elbow, quickly scurrying off to go do as he was told.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

He sighs.  _Loudly_.

"So I was thinking we could go to this party at Trost University down the road, I know some people—"

Eren sighs, again, loudly.

His temples twitch, the coming of a headache on the horizon.

"—Oh that sounds great! Should I bring you a t-shirt, Ymir?"

He sighs, again, attempting for more loudly this time. Finally, Ymir, Historia, Jean and Marco turn their heads slowly to stare at Eren who's sitting at the end of the table just poking at his mini-sausages with bitterness.

Kindly and patiently Historia asks, "Is something wrong?"

" _Don't ask_ ," Jean hisses underneath his breath and Eren throws a napkin at Jean, that simply floats backwards and back into his face, and tearing the napkin away and splatting it onto the table with much force and as loudly as possible he hisses a curt ' _shut the fuck up, Jean_ ', before moving closer to Historia to lay his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," he nuzzles her shoulder lovingly. He's only bothered to look at his lunch now, after school, because the whole day he couldn't summon any hunger. Too plagued by the ideas that Levi only see's him as a child that needs to be taken care of and after that idea wears out, what else will be left? Maybe Levi will suddenly decide that Eren is no good and Eren's value be close to nothing because no one is going to believe that him and Levi did jack shit after living together for  _months_. He sighs, again, mostly for the effect of seeing Jean get really fucking irritated with him. It works wonders.

"Why? Things not going well with sugar daddy?"

Eren pauses, frowning at Ymir mostly over her calling Levi 'sugar daddy', but shakes it off because Levi  _is_  kind of a sugar daddy. Almost timidly he says, "We haven't even  _kissed_." It's true, they haven't. Usually Eren would wait for the alpha to make the first move, but he's starting to doubt Levi has any sort of 'first-move' bone in his body, and Eren isn't exactly sure what he's doing wrong, but he knows for sure he isn't doing anything  _right_ , either. All he wants is a fucking kiss, that's it. Literally that's  _it_.

Jean actually has the audacity to laugh at his face.

"He hasn't kissed you?" Marco asks more nicely, slapping the back of Jean's head with a sharp hiss of ' _Jean_!', Marco takes out his phone, responding to some text quickly before shoving his phone into Jean's hands muttering something about ' _Your parents are texting me about your attitude this morning..._ ' and Eren waits, his problems suddenly put second until Marco finally turns his attention back onto Eren, eyes glistening with amusement, and mostly pity. The bastard. "Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move?"

" _What_ ," Ymir chokes out-loud, "If he is, your alpha is some sort of grade-A pussy.  _Fuck_."

"Language," Historia warns.

"Fucker, fucker, cunt, bitch—"

"Well Eren is younger, so maybe he doesn't know how to pace the relationship properly." Marco interrupts, side-eyeing Ymir warily, his omega-senses kicking into probably running away from her because she just glowers at him from being interrupted. "And Jean and I gotta go, his parents are here."

"Good luck, Yeager. I hope you get fucked soon."

"Shut up you beta piece of shit," Eren growls back and Ymir snorts as though Eren just said something very fucking true. It is true. He's sure if somebody was going to write a report on Jean it would only contain that sentence line, or at least ' _shut up_ ' he's pretty sure even god regrets giving Jean vocal cords. He hiccups softly into Historia's shoulder, a weird combination of a cough and a choked gurgle of words, before rubbing his forehead neatly into her shoulder blade. "My head hurts."

"You must be catching the flu, spring is that time of year," she says good-naturedly.

"Yeah probably," he mumbles mostly to himself, watching how Jean and Marco's hands fit together as they slip into a car, he feels a twinge of jealously but suffocates the feeling because it isn't necessarily right to compare him and Levi to a couple that've been dating as long as those two idiots have. He heaves out another sigh, and Historia softly pats his knee, a comforting gesture as though she understands all his woes. Eren highly doubts Historia understands the meaning of suffering, at all. "Maybe I could just stop taking my pills."

"Genius idea, do you plan on dropping out in 9 months, too?" Ymir chirps. "And get the fuck off of Historia."

"Ymir, be nice. Eren is having a hard time, this time of year is difficult for everybody."

"Know what else is common this time of year Yeager?" Ymir jeers, " _Sex_."

Eren groans.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

He does end up with the flu.

It sucks.

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely  _loves_  the weekend and any sort of the deviation of the word 'break'. Just, just  _this_ , this is all absurd.

He gets to laze around, spend ungodly amount of hours watching (being honest, mostly  _re-watching_ ) favourite TV shows. But today is different, he's been sick since Friday and today is  _Tuesday_. Being sick used to be like a holy grail in his life, but now it's just something that keeps him wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of the couch as Levi frets all day about him not eating properly and not getting enough sleep and how no electronics are allowed in his room anymore (a tiny,  _tiny_  part of Eren died) and Eren's just been plotting how to undue that ban, and frankly, he's bored.

He rolls onto his side, then his other side, before sitting up and sinking down into his spot before flicking to the next channel on the TV. As much as he loves playing hooky, he's really starting to get the sense of what it feels like to be without a life, to just, in a completely  _literal_  sense to be a couch potato. He sighs, allowing his chin to sink into his neck as he he brings his phone to his chest, opening it with squinted eyes, glaring at the 14th text Mikasa sends him, something akin to the other texts that border along the same questioning of ' _should I come over_?' and ' _are you okay_?'

He tosses his phone to the deep abyss of cushions and blankets, wishing it to be forever (or at least temporarily) gone so he doesn't have to listen to Mikasa's insistent motherly nagging. He idly glares at the TV, before turning his attention onto his nails wondering if he cleaned them Levi would realize and praise him for being so hygiene conscious. He pushes the idea to the back of his mind the moment  _her_  smell wafts through the cracks of the front door. Her scent startles him in a literal physical force, making him jolt straight up and whip his head in the direction of the door.

"Eren," she calls lightly knocking—more like gentle baby taps—three exact times, "Levi asked me to come over."

"Come in," he croaks blearily, rearranging himself within his cocoon blanket and turning down the TV. He suddenly feels self-conscious, wanting to fix his hair and freshen up a bit before he reveals himself to Petra, afraid that she might look at him with well-hidden contempt and the thought of 'I'm  _much_  better for Levi' when she spots him in his current state. She waddles in with two giant grocery bags, stuffed to the brim with various sick-person foods and drinks, and she looks almost drowned by her bags. She's small, is all Eren can manage, the bitter cynical voice in his head whispering,  _smaller than Levi, unlike you_.

She shoots him a wry smile, "I'm okay," she says when it appears as though Eren is going to sit up and help her. Hesitantly, he sinks back down, watching as she flows through Levi's flat as though water. He grits his teeth. He was slightly expecting it, but as he watches her so familiarly place herself about Levi's  _and_  his property, completely at ease and familiar, in a way he hasn't even mastered yet. He's still awkward, hesitant, unaware of the things within the house. Heck, he hasn't even set foot into Levi's room yet. But he can tell she probably has, and he feels completely bitter about it.

"How are you feeling?" Petra asks, smiling softly to him as she moves around the kitchen, pulling up a few pots and pans before beginning to take ingredients from the bags she had brought. "Levi was swamped with work all of a sudden, so he asked for me to come and check on you."

"I'm fine," he tries for, wondering if gentle persuasion will be enough to send her on her way, and out of both his and Levi's lives. He almost wants to slap himself for being such a petty person, here Petra is being nice and helping him out and all he can manage is to think about how he can get her to just  _leave_  already. He turns to his left, watching her move around quickly and efficiently, and Eren tries to push down the feeling of jealousy by snatching up his phone, texting Armin a curt ' _what does it mean when someone's ex still works with them and is still familiar with the household?_ '

Armin's text back is an instantaneous. Eren slips down into the couch, ignoring how his neck suddenly develops at least eight sudden flaps of fat.

_Armin:_

_?_

Quickly he texts back,

 _Levi's ex is here on his order to check on me and she seems so familiar with the place_...

He shoots a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Petra isn't within eye-shot of his texts, technically he's not doing or saying anything that he feels as though he should be guilty over, but he knows well enough that if she catches such things somebody as soft boned as her will be hurt. Despite how much he currently wants to do that—deep down inside—so he tucks down further, bringing his phone closer to him and the screen blocked successfully by his head.

"How are things with Levi? He sometimes asks for advice on what to do with you," Petra giggles softly at that, a tone of wistfulness to her next words, "I've never seen him so distraught over somebody."

Eren feels his thumb suddenly become stiff, "We're fine." It's harsh, almost biting, more softly he adds. "We're better now. I like it here."

"I'm glad." Petra hums, giving him an odd careful look before returning to her ministrations, Eren looks carefully to his phone screen.

_Armin:_

_Oh, I thought you were talking about somebody else. Idk, maybe they ended on good terms._

Eren's forehead wrinkles.

 _Somebody else_?

"Hey, Eren," Petra's voice is hesitant, as though not wanting to say the words in the open. He tosses his phone to the side, looking back at her curiously, she fiddles a bit, her cheeks heating up. "If you have Levi's children, they'll most likely be heavy-seeds, right?"

He tries his best not to let his eyes narrow, "Yeah. My dad is a heavy-seed and I'm a light-seed so the probability is higher than average." By probability of average he really means either he has a baby that's the highest ranking heavy-seed known to mankind or else his father is going to flip shit. Unlike her, he's never had time to think of what if his child  _isn't_  a heavy seed, because there's no future for him, even with Levi, if he doesn't have heavy seed off-spring. He can already imagine Levi burning his shit and telling him to get the fuck out.

Petra nods, wiping her hands dry and the each motion suddenly seems jittery. "Hanji told me that she told you about Levi and I."

The present tense unnerves him, but Eren takes to fiddling with his phone and nodding.

"Don't worry, he's not the cheating type, he'd rather just break up with somebody than cheat on them." She pauses, finally looking up and her eyes are very clear. "I wanted to marry him, I still do. We were simply on a break, and suddenly he took a marriage interview."

"That has nothing to do with me," he doesn't bother sitting up or moving, but he allows his thumb to hover over Levi's number, texting a quick ' _I'm scared_ ' without giving out any reason. He quickly looks back to Petra, watching how she places down the sickly food for him, her lips tilting up into a soft smile.

"I know, but you have the choice to go back home, right? You should marry and have kids with somebody you love Eren—"

"You're only saying this because  _you_  love Levi." His interjects, tossing his phone to the side when  _Levi_  flashes across his screen to symbolize he's being called. He doesn't need Levi to fucking  _call_ , he wants him here and now. Not that he thinks Petra will do anything to hurt him, he's pretty certain she's not that sort of person, but he doesn't want to be dealing with Levi's ex's, that isn't his  _job_. He's just here to pop out children and hopefully live out a semi-decent life, well, as much as a decent life he possibly can with his father breathing down his neck. "I don't get a  _chance_  or get to choose who I want to be with, okay? So go take your dramatic feelings somewhere else. I'm not leaving."

"You're too young," Petra says, having that galls to actually sound worried about him and it makes him see red.

" _Young_ ," he mimics sarcastically, "Have this conversation with Levi, not me."

"Eren, Levi will give you the choice—"

He doesn't allow her to continue, quickly stomping up to her and reaching out to grab the front of her shirt. With beta's he knows that they're usually quick to avoid a fight—all about personality, honestly—and that most wouldn't dare lay a hand on a mated omega—or an omega with someone powerful backing them—but Eren isn't just some bitch that let's things happen to him. He's proactive, not reactive. She looks startled, and he hisses at her lowly. " _Leave_."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Levi's voice makes his feet go cold instantly, he whips his head around to meet the sound of where his alpha's voice comes from, his finger unfurling from the front of Petra's shirt and stepping away instantly. Levi's eyes narrow suspiciously, "Well? What the fuck is going on, brat?"

"It's not—"

"I didn't ask you, Petra." His gaze remains heavy on Eren even as he interrupts her, arms crossed and posture screaming all sorts of  _'I'm pissed off_ '. He's grateful that Levi is asking his opinion first, then again at the same time he feels more put on, as though this situation is  _his_  fault.

He clenches his jaw, mimicking the motion of having his arms crossed and grumbles, " _Nothing_. She was sticking her nose in places it wasn't supposed to be so I told her to fuck off."

"What are you, a fucking toddler? When someone pisses you off you don't start a fight, you fucking brat."

"She started the fight with  _me_!" He screeches quickly, and apparently Levi doesn't believe him, because he quickly turns his attention away from him, and Eren doesn't even bother to offer another word before he storms back into his room ignoring how he can hear Levi go ' _thank you for today, I'll see you out_.' The fucking  _bastard_  how dare he take her side over his. Eren doesn't stop, stomping right up to his dresser and tugging out his clothes to shove back into the suitcase he had only managed to empty just last week when he was beginning to feel fucking comfortable.

How wrong he was.

He's so distracted by shoving his clothes back into his suitcase he doesn't even smell Levi when he pushes open his room door. "Oh? Packing already?"

He doesn't deign him with a response, zipping up his bag with resolution. "You might not realize this but I have a lot of holes to crawl into, I don't fucking need  _you_  to protect me from my dad, now move out of my way asshole."

Levi's eyes stay steady, before he finally takes a solid step to block Eren's path completely, sighing. "Don't have a hissy fit over this, Eren."

" _Hissy_  fit?" His fists ache to punch the smug bastard across the face, but he resolutes to just clutching onto his bag straps with heated fever. "You let your ex into your house and let her trash talk me and you say I'm having a  _hissy_  fit? I said  _move_!" Levi only narrows his eyes, languidly reaching out as Eren pants out his last scream, he jerks away, surprised by Levi merely grabs the end of his chin and yanks him completely forward. Instinctively he cowers, his eyes going wide as every cell in his body tells him to  _flee_.

"Why the fuck are you so angry over this?" Eren turns cheek in reply, and Levi growls. " _Answer._ "

"She told me to get out, so here I am, getting out of your way so you two can happily get married, now can you let go of me? I don't really appreciate this—"

"She told you to get out?" Levi actually looks genuinely surprised, fingers digging a bit more into his skin.

" _Yeah!_  She said something about you two only being on a break and then you took a marriage interview and then she said I should go back home because you'll allow me too, fucking bitch putting her nose into business that isn't hers." Levi stills, eyes roaming over him as though to gauge if it's actually the truth, before he finally removes his hand, apparently deigning it worthy enough to be taken literally.

"Make sure you fold your stuff, I'll slice you if your clothes are merely shoved back into your drawers."

Eren blinks, before he realizes that Levi isn't taking his whole 'leaving' situation seriously at all, he glowers darkly, growling, "Hey—!"

"I'll speak to Petra about her behaviour, so stop throwing a fit." There's a beat, a single pause, and Eren grumpily turns to throw his bags back onto his bed so he can get to unpacking them, "Then we're going to discuss your behaviour, shitty brat."

"I didn't do anything wrong," he says stubbornly.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure this is your second attempt at running away. Try it again brat and see how badly I'll kick your ass."

"Well  _sorry_  if I'm too immature for you," his voice is high, the sort of high pissy tone Jean takes on with him when he's being a sarcastic asshole and Eren never thought in his whole entire life would he be taking this tone on with a fucking heavy-seed alpha, he has to be suicidal or something. Or stupid. Levi steps forward and Eren hates how instinctively his shoulders flinch. His every omega instinct tells him to just roll over onto his back on the bed and spread his legs like a whore so this alpha will hopefully forgive his insolence and spare him, except he holds his place, eyes glowering at Levi,  _daring_  him to fight him back on this.

" _Ho_ ," Levi exhales, nostrils flaring as his pupils narrow, "Don't we have a daring brat here."

Eren  _growls_ , which is completely uncharacteristic of an omega—he once growled in fifth grade and his teacher smacked him over the head because it is one of the biggest taboo's for an omega, because growling is a sign of wanting to brawl and he could literally get himself killed—but all he see's his red in front of his eyes, as though they've been painted over, and it even startles Levi for a moment, the male's eyes widening before he actually begins to  _laugh_.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eren screams, "I'm  _leaving_."

"Okay kid," Levi chuckles, crossing his arms as he raises a brow at Eren as though challenging him to start packing, to which Eren turns around abruptly at and yanks his bag off of the bag. Levi doesn't move, merely leaned against the wall watching, a thick silence washing over the room before finally, "Quite rare to find omega's that get over protective over their homes," Levi muses out-loud, his tone taking a more natural bland monotonous tone he always seems to have, "Getting pissy because some beta is walking around in your territory, huh brat?"

Eren turns his head sharply at that, shoulders stiffening. " _What_?"

"You really are just a brat that follows his instincts aren't you," Levi sighs, pushing himself off of the wall and waggling a finger at Eren to coax him closer to him. Eren narrows his eyes suspiciously, before taking a timid step closer, eyeing Levi carefully as though to watch for any sign that Levi is going to literally plummet him to the ground or something and to his certain death. "So, what's really getting on your nerves, shitty brat?"

Eren pursues his lips, wondering. There's a lot of things, his dislike towards Petra, Levi's lack of interest in his body and their supposed to be soon future together, Levi's OCD habits, but most of all—"Why won't you even kiss me?" He blurts, his face going red the moment the words leave his mouth, even Levi looks baffled at the revelation. Eren diverts his eyes, bottom lip trembling from nervousness, "I mean like—Ymir said alpha's had pride so I shouldn't kiss you first because, I don't know, but then Marco said maybe you don't know how to pace yourself because I'm younger so maybe I should make the first move but like—"

"Shut up." Levi interrupts curtly.

There's a beat of silence, before Levi promptly whispers underneath his breath ' _fuck this_ ' and Eren grunts in surprise when Levi grabs his face, tugging their bodies closer together before softly placing a kiss on his lips. As quickly as it began, it ends, and Levi pulls away as though embarrassed and Eren can't help but laugh, his cheeks tinted red and it all feels very pre-schoolish, but it makes his heart squirm, the blood pooling into his veins chanting ' _Levi, Levi, Levi_ '.

"I feel stupid now," Eren confesses.

Levi side-eyes him, allowing a long suffering sigh to leave his lips, "You  _are_  stupid."

Eren smiles, all his teeth showing.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

He rolls onto his stomach, "And so Levi said this weekend we can try making cupcakes, I wonder if we could buy heart sprinkles, I don't think Levi likes heart sprinkles all too much though—"

" _God_ ," Jean bemoans, smacking his head into his desk, "Somebody put me out of my misery."

Marco chuckles gently, patting the arch of Jean's back as his eyes crinkle upwards into soft crescent moons. Eren beams when Marco shoots him a similar super happy smile, before Marco is looking back down at Jean, "Isn't it nice to see Eren so happy?"

"Oh please, these idiots are just in their honeymoon phase, soon enough they'll be aiming for each other's throats." Jean scoffs, brushing away Marco's hand. Eren rolls his eyes at Jean, curling up against Armin and murmuring ' _bitter old man_ ' before finally glancing at his phone.

"I should probably call my dad while I'm here," Eren muses, a light blush on his cheeks, "Levi doesn't like me talking to my dad too much cause he's an asshole but I need to ask for more suppressants—"

"You need the new kind," Armin says, not even bothering to look up from his notes. "Since you're now in contact with an alpha," a pause, " _physically_..."

Jean chokes on air when Eren actually  _giggles_.

"Oh god," Jean practically screams, "Make him stop,  _please_."

"Shut up Jean," Eren grunts, placing his phone to his ear and shushing them abruptly before a quick, "Hey dad I need more suppressants, It's March and all. Yeah. Okay I'll head over tomorrow then, yeah thanks. Later."

"You didn't tell him about needing a new kind—" Armin begins and Eren latches himself onto Armin's arm, happily rubbing his cheek into Armin's arm, to which the blond male offers an odd disgusted look.

"But  _listen_  Armin, like how do you think I can make it so Levi will start french kissing me?"

Jean groans, rubbing his face into his math textbook.

"Kill me, please just kill me."

"There, there," Marco says, smiling.

 

 

 

 

FOLLOW MY TUMBLR [HERE](http://tokyohoes.tumblr.com/)


	4. if the entire world is pink, you're colour blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more than a month later... also i always laugh when somebody comments 'a few mistakes here and there but a great story!' like LOL yeah because i write this shit in one go when im inspired, kinda like half-ass re-read it and then post it, cross my fingers and hope for the best. Literally my life story tbh. ALSO, the reason i'm taking so long to update is because like i have an end goal in mind with this story but I don't know how to get there so i'm just like waving around my arms flailing for ideas and plot bunnies until i'm satisfied.

 

 

 

 

Levi is compromised of three basic traits:

Irritation, cleaning and nagging.

Eren blows his bangs up, watching how they flutter from the corner of his eyesight before turning to look where Levi is sitting at the kitchen table tapping away with about as much irritation as an elephant trying to stick it's foot in a mouse hole. For the past hour Eren's been trying to pretend read this book that Levi had thrown at him—something to do with social construct created in the 16th century? Eren doesn't really care—he  _has_  been attempting to read the book, mostly because Levi had said it was really interesting, and Eren isn't exactly sure what Levi might  _deem_  particularly interesting, so finding it important to scoop out the interest of his mate he's been attempting to read.

It's just, reading makes him sleepy.

Eren groans, flopping backwards into the couch as he straightens his elbows and flips to the next page as though he read the pages prior to that, but something does finally catch his eyes:

_1519: The King of England, King Julian Grus the II, at the time had 18 omegan mistresses that he was attempting to produce heirs with, with this the King realized the pure-bred omegans (i.e. omega's with pure-bred alpha parents) were the least likely to conceive after the age of 17. Due to this revelation the King order all pure-bred omegans to be brought to him before the age of 13. It is believed he had 185 omega's brought from across the world ranging from ages 12-16 to conceive his children._

His heart sinks, just a bit. He's heard rumors about it, the fact that pure-bred omega's are so rare because they can barely conceive thus forth deemed unusable and that only King's and Queen's were allowed to have them but—they aren't  _in_  the 16th century, there's technology and pills to help with that stuff—but something strikes a cord, something deep,  _deep_ , within himself. Is his dad worried he won't be able to have children after the age of 17? Is that why he's pushing so hard? His eyes flutter to where Levi is sitting, feeling slightly disturbed. Is  _Levi_  trying to tell him he wants Eren to become pregnant before the possibility and that's why he told him to read this book?

In a way he  _does_  want to have Levi's children. If he does, Levi will be forced—by law—to provide for Eren until their children are around age 18, which is fantastic because it offers a sort of security, a way of tying down this float-less situation Eren's always forced into. It would bring about stability in his life. But he'd have to sacrifice a lot, as well. He isn't an idiot, he knows children are responsibility, they require a lot more work than Eren is really willing to pour into. Plus, his and Levi's relationship is still new, what if a baby adds too much stress and they separate?

But he's running out of  _time_.

"Did you actually read this book?" Eren asks, voice coming out in a croak as he tilts his head backwards, blinking when Levi actually looks startled by the sound of his voice.

Levi frowns at him, "No. Erwin gave it to me last week, I'm not fucking reading anything he gives me as a  _present_."

"Oh," Eren says simply, looking back down to the book. He wants to continue reading, grasp any knowledge he can on the subject, but a part of him fears knowing more than he already does. He swallows his pride and continues reading.

 _It was also discovered through King Julian's ruthless abuse that pure-bred oemga's were incapable of conceiving more than 4 children: it was found after the birth of their 4th child they became sterile. This was also proven to be the case for pure-bred omega's over the age of 23, who even though only had one child were found to be sterile after the age of 23. This lead to societal construct of parents selling their omegan children before the age of 15_ —

23? He has until age  _23_  to get pregnant and then bam, that's it? Why didn't he ever hear of this? Why don't they teach that in school? He stands up abruptly, legs shaking slightly as he grabs his phone before heading towards the door.

"Oi, brat?"

"I'm going to see my dad for a bit." He declares, voice quivering and Levi raises an eyebrow, closing his laptop as he stands.

"I have work, wait an hour."

"I want to go alone." Levi's head snaps towards him at that, irritation creeping onto his face like a scary haunted house mask—Eren doesn't particularly care—he needs to talk to his father,  _alone_. His dad is a doctor, and as much as he's an asshole, he's most persistent and agreeable when Eren is talking to him about becoming pregnant. Levi's smell of anger is wrapping around the room and Eren turns his cheek at him. "I need to speak to him about something." As though almost forgetting, Eren reaches for the book and bows his head at Levi shyly. "I'll be back in an hour, I'll call you."

"Are you an idiot?" Levi hisses, "I'm going with you."

"I—"

Levi's eyes narrow, "Why the fuck are you in such a rush? Fine you can have a private fucking chat with you dad, I'll wait outside in the car."

Eren's shoulders sag in defeat. "Okay." He says slowly, and Levi sighs, running a tired hand over his face as he snatches his keys off of the counter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected his dad is home when he comes rushing through the door, he passes right by his mother and stops, standing bravely in front of his dad.

"Eren," his father greets un-enthusiastically. "What are you doing here boy?"

"I read something about pure-bred omega's being unable to conceive after the age of 23, and the chances of being able to conceive after 17 are close to zero. Is it true?" It all comes out in a steady puff of air, his dad actually looking stunned, and Eren waits for the snappish irritated ' _shut up_ ' but his dad says nothing, slowly reclining into his chair and tying his fingers beneath his chin in a thoughtful look.

"Now it's until age 25," his father says slowly. "Modern medicine extends the time, but yes, why the hell do you think I've been pushing you to get pregnant so badly?"

"Oh my," his mother says softly, turning away from the kettle and smiling to Eren. "Honey, I told you we should've just told him."

"Sit," Grisha declares gruffly, motioning vaguely to the chair across from him. Eren does, slowly and unsure what he should really be doing anymore. Should he just hurry home and get knocked up by Levi? It would really solve all his problems, quickly and effectively. His dad sighs, leaning backwards into his chair as he drops one hand from underneath his chin and onto the table where he taps an impatient rhythm. "What do you think happens to pure-bred omega's if they don't conceive before the age of 22?"

"They can't have children?" Eren says slowly, his father rolls his eyes.

"No, the government begins to intervene."

Carla chirps a small, " _Quite tragic_ ," before setting down two cups of tea for them both. Eren doesn't really look down at the cup, concentrated at the small family portrait right behind his father's head.

"There are 18 pure-bred alpha's that're 6 hours away from us, at most. The government has a list of these alpha's and has warned us that if you are unable to conceive before the age 22 they'll play Russian roulette with who get's to fuck you."

"What?"

Grisha sighs, he has the same habit of Levi when he's irritated, eyebrows furrowing as he runs a hand over his face in desperation. "They'll sell you against your  _will_. Do you think the law will apply to these alpha's the government is ready to sell you too? Don't make me spell this out to you."

"What your father is trying to say, sweety," Carla interrupts, placing a kind hand onto his shoulder, "We just want you to be safe. A lot of people in this world are not kind, so it'd be better for you to simply stay with Levi, sweet heart. But don't worry, we've spoken to Erwin Smith about the situation, and if it comes to it we'll allow him to take you as a last resort. Your father has been trying very hard to protect you, you know."

"What...?" Eren tries, looking to his father with some sort of new astonishment, his dad was trying to  _protect_  him? He guesses it makes sense, Armin always did say it was weird that his dad was so cold to him, because usually alpha parents are the most protective of parents, that they'll protect their cubs with a sort of fierceness that's even  _more_  amplified by being a pure-bred. Eren always thought Armin was full of shit, because his dad has never been close to the word 'protective' or 'caring'.

"Now!" Carla claps her hands together, urging Eren to take a sip out of his tea. "Grisha honey, can I speak to Eren alone for a second?"

"Mom?"

Grisha slowly rises, watching with a sort of careful eye that means his father isn't exactly sure what Eren is going to do with the new found information. More so, it looks like his dad is confused on why Eren  _isn't_  screaming and throwing a tantrum this very moment. But he ends up leaving and his mother slowly takes his hands into hers.

"Now honey, I know you feel cornered, but your father and I are here for you. Levi is a nice boy as well, you also have Mikasa, right? You aren't alone in this situation. Now, I have some medical books upstairs you should read, I'll go fetch those for you."

His mother shoves all the books into a giant black bag, and then ushers him out of the house, waving and smiling in her gentle way that she always manages to smile at him with, even when he's being annoying. He feels lost, as though he was just thrown onto a log in the middle of a stormy sea. He has less than a year to get pregnant? He's going to be forcibly sold against his will by the government if he  _doesn't_? He feels angry, but more than that, tired.

Levi offers the giant black bag a confused look as Eren places it on the back seat, shoulders drawn down in a defeated way.

"Books," Eren offers vaguely, slowly sitting down in the seat beside Levi.

Levi narrows his eyes, but aside from that offers no comment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't have school this Friday and Monday," Eren says, nervously tugging at the strings on the front of his sweater as he pulls a pillow over his stomach. Not even deigning the sentence a response, Levi flips the pancakes. Levi doesn't exactly want to know where Eren is going to go with this conversation because whenever Eren starts to pull out his 'anxious' habits (pulling at thread, picking underneath his nails, twiddling his thumbs over his stomach, ducking his chin to his chest, ears twitching) are all the tell-tale signs of something Levi isn't going to be thrilled to hear about. "Because of Easter and all that."

"I'm not going to celebrate Easter," Levi says slowly, as though speaking to a small three year old.

Eren bristles, "I  _know_!"

"Then what?"

Eren pauses, his flare of anger simmering down into more shy thumb-twiddling.

Levi's face actually twitches.

Does Eren just go through random phases of courage? Does his courage have a lasting time limit? Sometimes Levi just doesn't fucking  _understand_. One minute Eren is screaming at him with both middle fingers lifted and being shoved into his face as Eren screams ' _FUCK YOU!_ ' at the top of his lungs, and the other half of the time Eren is shyly rearranging Levi's living room pillow display just trying to ask Levi if he can have water.

Sometimes he thinks Eren is actually fucking insane.

"So it'll be a four day holiday..." Levi places the pancakes onto the plates, he doesn't really understand  _where_  Eren really intends to go with this conversation. The past week Eren's been hauled up in his room 24/7, only coming out of his room when it's time for meals or to go to school, which in reality is a lot more annoying than one may think. Ever since Eren's desperate visit to his parents the kid has been off. Why? Levi would like to know the answer to that, honestly. Levi turns to look at Eren, not really that surprised that Eren looks close to hyperventilating. Levi waits, because people tell him pushing Eren is never a good idea, and Levi is honestly beginning to see  _why_  he shouldn't be pushing Eren.

Then Eren drops the biggest bomb known to mankind.

"I was thinking we could have sex all weekend."

Levi actually drops his breakfast.

Eren places the white green-rimmed pillow to his left and presses his knee's together as he runs his thumb over his phone. Levi just stands there, slightly too shocked to pick up the plate he just dropped and feeling as though it's important he suddenly watches Eren's every move. Eren continues, "I want to get," swallows, pulls at his phone case and his ears are burning with shame, " _pregnant_." He finishes in a huff of a whisper.

If Levi was holding something else he'd drop that, too.

He reels himself slowly back into reality. Eren  _had_  just spoken to his parents, and though Levi tries not to bad-mouth anybody that spends hard earned hours raising children, Eren's father is a bit  _pushy_  when it comes to Eren getting pregnant, and Eren  _is_  stupid. Levi decides to draw up the conclusion that Eren is simply following orders from his parents, and frowns. "I'll wait till you finish high school or any—"

" _No_!" Eren screams, jumping up and rounding on Levi with desperate eyes. "That's—" more nervous swallowing and hesitance, Levi can tell Eren isn't really being sincere, but  _why_? "—just. Why not now? Now is the same as later."

Teen logic always amazes Levi.

 _Always_.

Levi grunts, running a hand over his face in irritation.

"No."

Eren stills, shoulders pulled back in a defensive stance. What is he supposed to say to a clear-cut  _no_? He wasn't really expecting Levi to say no, being completely honest, cause isn't what every hot-shot pure-bred alpha is taught from birth is to fuck people up as much as possible? Shouldn't Levi be tripping over his feet in happiness? Plus, in this situation it's no longer about what either of them want. It's about Eren's future and he can't have a future if his entire life will be determined by how many kids he can pop out. So, if he pops out one now it'll all be over with and he can live the rest of his life how he kind of wants it to go.

Levi doesn't  _have_  the right to deny him that.

Eren steels himself, unknown confidence flooding through him. " _No_ ," he hisses right back at Levi, "I want to have kids now."

"Oh?" Levi exhales, his head arched upwards so his chin is up to Eren, though because of their height difference is simply looks like Levi is trying to meet Eren's eyes properly. There is a sudden dark power play going on, and Eren's muscles are shaking, trying to force him into submission because  _what the fuck is he doing challenging an alpha_  and Eren is pretty sure out of all the stupid shit he's accomplished this takes the fucking cake. The fucking cake decorations. Levi stays silent, and Eren finally turns his chin downwards in a show of submission, and Levi snorts as though to say ' _I thought so_ '.

Eren grits his teeth.

"You want to have kids? Last time we tried to have sex you almost busted out into tears," Levi says pointedly and Eren's face goes hot in shame. "I don't know what's gotten into you, and I don't fucking care, frankly."

"You don't  _get_  it." Eren barks out loudly, baring his teeth at Levi viciously and he's still surprised he wants to fight for this. But  _fuck_  is he going to let go of this home just because Levi doesn't think Eren can take having sex. He can, and he will. Eren turns just as Levi takes to glaring at him and grabs a book out of the large bag his mother had gave him, not even taking a moment to read the title.

"Pure-bred omega's: the difficulties in conceiving?" Levi reads slowly, eyebrow hitched above his hair line in skepticism. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"After I turn 17 the likelihood of me getting pregnant drops to 12%, then after 25 I'll be unable to conceive at  _all_." Eren grits out, tossing the book back into the bad and grabbing another and cringing at them, why the hell did his mother even have a bunch of books like this anyway? Was she hoping one day Eren would have to come to terms with these difficulties and she wanted to inform him properly? He looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. "And do you want to know what happens to 22 year old pure-bred omega's that  _don't_  have kids?"

"Hit me," Levi grumbles.

"We get the wonderful fucking  _honour_  of being multiple pure-bred alpha's fucking  _sex_ -slaves until we do have a kid. Isn't that fucking  _great_? So excuse me if I'd rather settle now then have my entire fucking life torn out of my hands!"

Levi stands back, hands held awkwardly as though he was in the midst of beginning a rant and his hands were going to move along with the words, except, he just stands there, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, forcing him into a weird stiff posture. Eren waits, mostly because he'll be fucking  _amazed_  if Levi is able to deny him even after that confession, except Levi slowly lowers his arms to a more normal position and sighs.

 _Sighs_.

Eren is amazed by his own ability not to tackle Levi to the ground and plummet him.

"Yeah, the was the case," Levi says slowly, as though speaking to an idiot, " _80 years_  ago. Wanna know what SM50 Vaccine is? It's specifically for omega's of your case, and I'll bet to fucking heavens you fucking got that shot when you were  _born_  like every other fucking child born from an alpha parent ancestry. God," Levi slowly runs a hand over his face, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like ' _the fucking shit I put up with..._ ' before saying, "Why do you think all those books are written from  _800 hundred_  years ago?"

"Oh," Eren says dumbly.

 _OH_  doesn't really even begin to explain the anger that slowly coils in his stomach as  _tries_  not to burst out into tears because when he's really angry he always cries, and he'd rather not cry right now. But he might, especially since his entire face heats up and he feels like curling up into himself, flopping to his side and just rotting there from the embarrassment. Of course Levi would know if there was complications with a pure-bred omega, pure-bred alpha's are  _trained_  given special lessons sponsored by the government and all the shit to learn how to take care or pure-bred omega's and the best ways to impregnate them. Of course Levi would know and speak to Eren about it previously if it was the case he couldn't give birth after 17—but mostly, Eren's shoulders shake—he cries out of relief.

Levi cranes his head back in disgust when Eren really does start crying and begins with, "What the fuck—"

"I just," Eren hiccups out, rubbing at his nose that's begun to get wet and Levi's lip curls upwards, "I didn't want to be a parent—so, so... I'm just, shut up! Don't look at me!"

Levi sighs for the millionth time in this singular conversation and motions for Eren to sit down, Eren hesitates but Levi sits down first and pats the space next to him with a bored expression, "Sit," he demands lightly and Eren obeys, awkwardly squishing himself against Levi's side in attempt to embrace a stiff brick wall, and finally feels himself calm down.

Eren hiccups softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Levi's neck with a light smile before it finally hits him.

"Oh, I'll need more suppressant pills. I flushed them down the toilet..." Levi looks down to him, face tightening, "Tee-hee?"

He curls into Levi, he's an idiot. Definitely an idiot. But he really does like Levi, and in all honesty if Levi demanded he had four kids right now Eren would willingly do it without much of fight because he's a teenager and an idiot and all he see's is Levi in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren blows air boredly.

Levi is usually the type to stay at home with him on Saturday's and lately they've taken to watching movies and cuddling on the couch after dinner and if Eren was being completely honest he'd admit that he's been secretly scent marking objects in the house mostly to mark it as his nest as well. If Levi has realized the male hasn't commented on it, but at the same time Eren feels embarrassed because omega's only begin scent marking territory when they're  _preparing_  a nest to give birth in. He sinks into the couch, cheeks flaring as he tugs a pillow to cover his face.

His dad must've really corrupted his head because he's starting to think to himself ' _I want Levi's children_ ' all because the male sometimes kisses him and cuddles him on the couch and told him it's okay that his first time doesn't have to be when he's in heat. And dealt with Eren's embarrassing situation of believing in anything his father tells him, which was honestly a mistake to begin with. And, being completely honest Levi hasn't really done anything to properly woo him.  _I'm easily wooed,_  Eren groans into a pillow, wishing he could just be swallowed by the couch and disappear until he's like 20.  _Then_  Levi could impregnate him and then—

He tosses the pillow at the floor.

He always starts thinking weird ass shit whenever he's left alone, and why he's being abandoned on his and Levi's date night is because of  _Petra_ —Eren had puffed out his cheeks and glared at Levi until Levi had sighed and kissed Eren and told him to stop being a brat—and Levi had left at the end of the phone call, saying something about work and needing to deal with terrible employee's that Hanji keeps hiring. Eren had just seen him to the door, still sulking.

(He's still kind of secretly convinced that Levi is cheating on him with Petra).

He brushes away the thoughts, rolling onto his stomach before rolling back onto his back and grabbing his phone with new heated fever.

_To: Horse-face_

_I'm going over to your place piece of shit_

He scurries to his room quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans that look semi-clean before tugging his favourite weeaboo shirt on (last summer he went to a cosplay convention and got as much Haikyuu! merchandise as he could possibly afford, to this day, he regards those items extremely fondly) before grabbing his phone and heading off to Jean's place.

The thing about him and Jean is that they aren't friends, not really, they're more of enemies or long time rivals, or  _something_. He isn't quite sure anymore mostly because sometimes he feels the need to be nice to Jean as if they're friends, and sometimes Jean will do nice things for him—such as the time Jean paid for Eren's dinner because he'd forgotten his wallet at home and had casually said ' _You don't have to pay me back, Yeager_ '—what are they? Eren will never know, nor does he  _want_  to know. Some lines ought not to be crossed.

Well, either way, no matter what they are Eren doesn't feel any hesitance in merely throwing open Jean's front door (without knocking) before barging in and—

" _Oh_ ," Eren says, his throat constricting as he stops mid-way taking his shoes off.

"What the—" Jean starts, and Eren watches as his  _best-friend Armin_  rolls off the couch in surprise. Rolls off the couch in surprise completely  _naked_. And Eren's face falls into complete horror when his eyes dart down to where he can see Jean's  _dick_  sliding out of Armin. There's silence for a good two seconds before Jean is screeching and covering his penis with a pillow, Armin putting his hands on his face as he groans in shame. For a second Eren wonders if he should just turn around and walk out as though he hadn't seen anything—and then go bleach his eyes so he can forget the image of Jean's  _dick_  inside of fucking  _Armin_ —this is not how he wanted his Saturday to go.

Definitely not.

"Well then," Eren tries for, making his voice light as he takes to slipping his shoes back on. "I'll just um, go..."

"Get your fucking ass in here," Jean growls.

 _I'm never entering this house again,_  Eren thinks to himself good-naturedly.  _What if I need to go see a counselor because of this? What do I tell Marco? Oh_ god  _how will I ever be able to look Marco, Jean or Armin in the eyes again_ —

"Eren, stop thinking." Armin says, his voice a high-toned panicky sort. The type of tone when you're caught red-handed fucking  _cheating_ , maybe? "I can practically  _hear_  your thoughts."

"I'm in shock, please get me a blanket. Traumatized for life."

"Fuck the fuck up you piece of trash, why the  _fuck_  are you—" Jean pauses, a though realizing how stupid his line of questioning was going to be, silently he snaps his mouth closed, awkwardly making sure his pillow is covering his penis properly.

"Uh," Eren tries for, finally snapping out of the scar of seeing Jean's penis in Armin's asshole before his face contorts into anger, "Wait what the  _fuck_  horse-face why the fuck are you sleeping with Armin!? You have a fucking  _mate_!"

"Shut up Yeager! It isn't any of your fucking business!" Jean screams back immediately, "Get the fuck out!"

"I'm not fucking leaving until you explain  _why_  the fuck you're cheating on Marco!"

"Both of you  _shut_  up!" Armin hisses, wrapping a blanket around his torso, before standing up and glaring at Eren as though this is  _his_  fault, though Eren doesn't like to be angry at Armin, he shoots his dirtiest glare because,  _this_ , even in his books, this is just not right on so many levels. And at the same time the situation speaks to him, he fears of Levi going off and cheating on him every second of the day because Petra is so close, and yet here his close friends are fucking around behind his other close friends back and acting all pissy as though  _he's_  done something wrong.

"You're both disgusting," he finally spits out, trying to convey every bit of malice he feels.

Jean recoils, eyes wide as his jaw falls slack.

Eren doesn't wait for them to recover, quickly kicking his shoes back on and stomping out of the place as quickly as possible, gritting his teeth and picking up the pace when he can hear Armin calling for him to come back.

He doesn't really want to go back to an empty house and sulk there until Levi comes back. Why  _should_  he? At times like this his bastard mate should comfort him (though he highly doubts Levi will willingly comfort him just because two of his friends are ass-hats) and stops in the middle of his brisk angry-walking, stunned. The thought hits him so suddenly he doesn't even roll it in his thoughts for more than five seconds.

"I can just go see Levi," he says smartly, nodding his head and thinking to himself ' _wow, genius Eren good job_ '.

 

 

 

 

 

Eren feels lost and out of place when he does end up arriving to Levi's workplace.

Maybe he smells like Levi's mate or something, because none of the employee's bother approaching him to ask why a teenager is wandering around like a lost duckling, instead choosing to just watch Eren from afar with curious eyes, and Eren, socially inept as he is, decides to not ask for help and continues his aimless wandering. A part of him is simply hoping somebody will inform Levi he's here and Levi will come fetch him, but he's pretty sure he's been walking around for 10 minutes trying to remember where Hanji had led him the last time he was here.

"Eren?" Eren deflates in relief when he spots Hanji, quickly walking over to her with a hesitant smile. Except, she doesn't smile or regard him with her—well, what Eren considers her normal chipper attitude, he doesn't really know her  _that_  well—instead looking at Eren with a slightly anxious expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Levi." Eren shifts the pressure on his left foot to his right, idly regarding how clean the building looks. There's no dust on any of the picture frames, all the female employee's look nice and tidy, and most of the male employee's—though Eren did spot that guy patting his bare stomach after eating his lunch—and the entire place screams  _Levi;_  not because of the cleanliness, but because of the plain-moderate decorating style that is kind-of-homey, but still screams ' _This Is Business, Not A Fucking Game_ ', which is mostly what Eren associates Levi with. A home, but a strict home. Finally he looks to Hanji, waiting for her to chirp out ' _I'll bring you_!' except she stands still, looking anywhere but at him. So he adds, "I want to see Levi."

"Right now isn't a good time," Hanji confesses, offering a quick sharp smile. "You should go back home."

Eren narrows his eyes, hesitating in his very steps before he becomes more brave, nose held in the air to scent it. He really should've done this from the beginning, close-quarter almost-mates like him and Levi smell like each other, kind of, so he can just smell from where Levi is. He begins walking, Hanji quietly trailing behind him and eventually Eren ends up in a familiar hallway from the first time he was here and spots Levi's office—

And Levi and Petra kissing.


	5. when it rains, it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, drama. and like omg, everyone chiLL like i thought i was doing the most cliche thing in the world BUT Y'ALL LIKE 200000% READY TO KILL LEVI, I WAS LIKE OMG. WTF. But yeah, thanks for all the comments and kudos! A THOUSAND KUDOS, WTF MAN. 
> 
> also before ya'll start commenting on it, I did delete a chapter. I'm not sure if anyone would have even realized, but I felt like the chapter wasn't well put into the story, just something I threw in that wasn't good enough for the plot. Also if anyone know a way to transfer stories from one acc to another thAT'D BE GREAT MY FRIENDS FOUND THIS ACC AND FUCK FML
> 
> sorry for the um, really late update (cough/ i've been obsessed with dan and phil the youtubers so ya know also school work and friends and general uninspiredness in writing the past like... six months)

 

 

 

 

 

Eren doesn't scream.

Or cry.

He just stands there in shock. Hanji is standing slightly behind him, covered by the corner of the wall just in case Levi and Petra suddenly decide to suddenly stop locking lips and see if anybody is watching them. He clutches his hands into fists and steps back, out of sight, and looks at Hanji as ferociously as possible. She _knew_ , she fucking _knew_. He wants to get angry and start yelling but he feels drained—without Levi where would he go?—back to his lying parents that'll sell him off no matter his opinion, to Reiner? to his fucking " _best-friends_ " Jean or Armin? _Marco_? In the end it could be worse. So what if Levi just wants him to have kids? He should've seen it coming, Petra being so protective and Levi not even getting pissy at her when she was little bitch to him despite Eren being _Levi's_ mate.

He turns to offer Hanji a tired smile.

"I'm going. Don't tell him I was here."

 

 

 

 

 

Life is always playing cruel jokes on him.

One day he'll be happy, seeing through rose-coloured glasses as he looks to Levi, and now all he can think about at the very forefront of his mind is the possibility that Levi maybe had thought that their relationship had a whole different value. Maybe Levi only needs Eren for children, maybe Levi is still in love with Petra, maybe Levi doesn't love either of them and is stringing them both along. Eren doesn't _know_. He remembers something his mother once vaguely told him, or maybe it was something from a TV show. ' _Get pregnant and then they can't leave you at all_ '. Which is mostly true, being impregnated by an alpha is almost 99% likely to keep them by your side, because of alpha's over-bearing tendencies from evolution to _need_ to protect their pregnant mates, then after the evolutionary need to protect the family.

At the moment he doesn't feel the need to stoop to such a level to keep Levi by his side, but, if he has too, he will.

Eren curls lazily into the side of the couch, body wrapped up like a cocoon as he watches characters on the TV flash before his very eyes. He's stopped paying attention around 45 minutes ago, roughly, instead choosing more to keenly listen to the sound of running water as his mate takes a shower. As _Levi_ takes a shower, he should say more specifically.

Eren isn't a creep, not really, he values privacy and all that jazz probably a lot more than most people, except when it comes to Levi he just wants to know everything about the man. Especially more so with the likely addition that Levi is cheating on him. He sighs heavily, taking notice at how nice his phone looks beside Levi's. His has a slightly larger screen, a stark black in contrast to the white casing on Levi's phone. Weirdly enough their phones look like a pair, ying and yang and it makes Eren's chest bubble in a weird way. He's been like that for awhile now, he'll realize something how Levi and himself fits so well and it'll just fill him with a weird amount of pride and then he'll feel sad again because then Petra will float into his mind like a nasty worm that keeps burrowing deeper into his bones. Into _this_ relationship.

If he was even a bit more creepy he'd be unlocking Levi's non-password protected phone this very second and dig through his mate's information like the true stalker he is, deep, deep down inside.

Levi's phone makes a low _bing_! sound and it almost startles Eren into toppling off of the couch. The screen flashes for only two seconds, but Eren see's it, the name _Petra_ bolded followed by the rest of a message Eren doesn't see until he's grabbing Levi's phone as though it's his new life line, swiping the screen open—not realizing he leaves a trail of oil following after his thumb—his heart leaping when he clicks the text open. Two mistakes in 30 seconds flat, it has to be one of Eren's new records.

_Petral Ral_

_I'm going to fax you the documents about the trip_.

Eren tilts his head, "Trip?"

"Oi brat," Eren jumps, phone falling from his hands and clattering to the ground, to which Levi just frowns more at. Both are silent for a moment, Levi's eyes slowly looking down to where his phone was dropped, and Eren carefully sinks backwards into the couch to disappear from life itself. Levi narrows his eyes, glaring at nothing in particular before deciding to say, "I'm done. Let's get going."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Did you leave the house?" Levi asks suddenly, head turned to be looking at the counter where Eren's keys are. Eren's face crumples, slightly confused. He considered that maybe Hanji would end up telling Levi he saw, but Levi had come back from the office, smelling of a mixture of people, without saying a single word. His face was simply pulled into a long irritated look, well, a slightly _more_ irritated look than usual. But Eren didn't consider the 'what-if' if Levi actually _speaks_ to him about the issue. Eren's heart constricts, not sure how he really would feel to hear that Levi feels nothing more for Eren than the fact Eren can have his kids. Kind of like his asshole father.

"No," Eren lies, hating himself when his voice goes a slightly higher tone.

Levi's eyes narrow, taking a sharp step forward as he sniffs the air, and Eren realizes with a sinking heart that Levi is trying to search for the scent of somebody _on_ him. Levi's face contorts weirdly, and Eren begins to wish he had actually showered before Levi because the one annoying thing about pure-bred alpha's is their sense of smell and how they can literally smell _anything_ on another person's skin, Levi looks slightly alarmed. "You went to my office?"

"Yeah. But Hanji told me you were busy so I came back." Eren quickly says, hoping to god it sounds like the truth. It _was_ kind of the truth, Hanji did tell him that seeing Levi was a bad idea, and Eren _did_ end up going home without seeing Levi. It's just, stretching the truth, just a bit.

Levi pauses, thinking of something and Eren tries to look innocent as he fiddles with his phone, pretending to text somebody and then actually does end up texting Mikasa a ' _hey, how's it going?_ ' Suddenly Levi slams his keys onto the counter, face contorting into rage. "That fucking _bitch_ —" Levi swerves, eyes locking Eren's into a heated gaze, as though searching for _something_. Eren almost ends up praying that Levi doesn't find his 'something'.

Eren skitters upwards and stumbles backwards, mostly as a safety precaution because when alpha's really do get angry it's always their mates that end up on the other end of that anger. Levi may be a blessing, but he can probably still be an absolute ass if the situation calls for it. Levi pauses, fist clenching and unclenching as he tries to tame his anger into something more coherent. Levi inhales sharply, nose held high as he taps an impatient rhythm onto his forearm. Eren gulps guiltily.

"Sit."

"I thought we were going out?"

"Why were you looking at my phone? Do you have a _reason_ not to trust me?" Levi's face smooths out, clear understanding finally settling and Eren feels more guilty for _knowing_ —but why?—Levi was the one that kissed Petra. He _cheated_ , why should he feel like shit? He grips his phone tightly, tosses it to the side and stands up, ready to use his height as an advantage even if he's going to get punched in the end. He's not some _side_ bitch; and he won't settle for anything less than being somebody's proper mate. Fuck his dad, fuck Petra, fuck Levi fuck the fucking _world_. He's been fighting his parents and society too long for him to give up now just because Levi is semi-decent.

"Why?" He mocks with a high tone, "Do you have something you want to confess too?"

He stretches himself out, fighting his instinctive need to be smaller and more gentle in front of Levi—some subconscious bullshit about how omega's want to vainly appeal to their mates—and _sure_ Eren has been trained all his life how to be a proper omega through intensive lectures, that were annoying and useless, but he's had them and _fuck_. Fuck _all_ of this. He just wants to lift his hands and bow out, maybe crawl away to the top of a mountain and curl up and die. He thought maybe Levi would be the one for him, that maybe Levi would finally pave out a road in which Eren can happily walk down, but all he's getting is anxiety and his parents breathing down his neck about children, children children and—

Levi _sighs_.

Eren bristles.

"What do you think occurred?"

Eren thinks of a lot of things. Happy things, sad things. Most of all he understands. He understands Levi feels no guilt for what he did; and then it hits Eren with the shuddering thought which means either A) Levi _didn't_ do anything, or B) Levi is okay with the thought of cheating. Eren swallows thickly, tongue suddenly feeling numb. "What if I slept with Reiner?"

Levi's eyes harden, body going completely rigid as his face sets, stone cold, for a second Eren swears he can see _pure_ unadulterated rage filling within Levi's entire whole being. Eren wants to collapse to his knees, cry from relief or just hold out his arms, asking Levi silently to hug him. Levi does care about him—and a part of him is so _sickened_ by the fact that he has to hang on Levi's every word so he doesn't collapse into sand—and wordlessly he rubs his cheeks, wiping away the streaks of tears that have begun to fall. Levi softens, "Did you?"

"I didn't," Eren amends softly, voice hiccuping off into a silent wave of more soft whimpers. Levi sighs in relief, hand coming up to run his fingers through his bangs before he settles a curious look on Eren. "I thought you cheated on me," Eren decides to look at the patch of wall right behind Levi's head, fingers nervously curling into fists, before releasing, "Please tell me you didn't, please tell you didn't cheat on me." He wants to say, _because I really like you, I really do_.

"Ha? Cheat on you?"

Eren's shoulders fall down in relief, his stress uncoiling from his body.

"Yeah, because we're mates and everything..."

Levi's lips thin, arms crossing.

"We're not mated, brat."

His heart sinks. Those are the only words to describe the feeling: a sudden cold wave of realization, of sinking _devastating_ realization finally settles within Eren. His father had always been warning him, his mother, too. His only worth, his only way he'll ever get anybody's love is if he has their fucking, _fucking_ kids. He had thought maybe Levi was different, but Levi is a heavy-seed in the end. A heavy-seed still in love with his ex.

Eren exhales calmly, thinking back to the conversations him and Armin used to have about TV drama's and the omega's general role in tricking an alpha into getting them pregnant and suddenly that alpha would be with them forever. Alpha's, by biological rule, can't deny the omega they impregnate. Eren was just hoping for something deeper: that he'd fall in love, under the fucking winter lights of some shit, and everything would flow with that. Everything would become happy and pink and flowers would bloom when him and his fated loved one would walk past them, hand in hand. But he can't even have a happy ending anymore. Levi is his best shot at a good life, and Levi doesn't even _like_ Eren.

"Right," Eren says, trying to make his words smooth and chirpy. "Right." _You should act more like an omega, boy, one day it'll fuck you over if you don't_ , his dad's words nag him in the forefront of his mind, and he makes himself smaller, smiles softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over-stepped my boundaries."

Levi's lips simply curl downwards, as though looking at a stain in his home, but otherwise doesn't comment.

Eren feels like crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He ends up running away from home.

He wasn't _planning_ on running away from home: it's just, one day Levi comes in smelling like Petra a few days after their fight-but-not-really-a-fight fight, and Eren had just been so fucking _livid_. Sure he can admit him and Levi aren't mates, they aren't by bylaw standards, but _fuck_ if Levi is going to blatantly come home smelling like another person well, Eren doesn't need to deal with that shit. He had packed all his shit up in the morning, went to school obediently under Levi's watchful eye and ditched during lunch, went home, and made residence in Reiner's home, to which his very Eren-loving mother was present.

So here he is.

"So you ran away from home in the end, huh?" Reiner doesn't even sound surprised, bothered or even slightly sympathetic towards Eren's situation. Which is what Eren was half-expecting. Reiner is kind of an asshole, personality boiled down to the core and all, Reiner is Reiner. At the moment Eren kind of needs that, a stupid pig-headed alpha to tell him it's typical behaviour and that he shouldn't get all hyped over it. But he can't _help_ it. How is he supposed to just shut the fuck up and roll over like a bitch in heat and hope for the best possible outcome?

Fuck _that_.

"Maybe he was just trying to elude to the fact you two should get mated in a pussy as fuck way."

Eren eyes Reiner harshly at that. _Maybe_ a few weeks ago he could be deluded into thinking that Levi was trying to be discreet, but Levi isn't somebody that holds back his punches. If he wanted to get mated, he would say so in the bluntest manner possible. The fact he _hasn't_ asked is more suspicious. _Whatever_ , Eren thinks as he sinks into the couch, remote controller placed on his stomach as he shovels some chips into his mouth. "I don't care, if he's going to be an asshole about all this... fuck him, fuck _everybody_."

It's sickening.

He wakes up every morning to his bastardly pedophile not-even-mate, goes to school to see his cheating best-friends pretending they _aren't_ cheating. And _fuck_. He see's Marco and Jean together, established in love mates, and yet all he can see in the back of his mind is a coyly smiling Petra and Armin, side by side as they slowly wrap their fucking cheating arms around taken people. Jean and Armin keep talking to him directly to a bare minimum, and more observant people such as Mikasa and Ymir simply ignore it probably thinking of it as a stupid boys spat.

He feels like his life is just coming apart at the seams all at once, and what can he do? Runaway? Be backed into a corner?

 _You could get pregnant_ , he almost hears his dad's condescending tone and it's almost disgusting how he actually spends most of his time considering that option. Honestly, him getting knocked up would solve all his problems aside from Jean and Armin. Though he's pretty sure Levi would know if he's taking his pills or not, or maybe he should get sugar pills, pretend to take his birth control and heat suppressants and then _bam_! whoopsies, a tiny little accident has happened and now he's pregnant. He considers it. Considers it more than anything else. Because beyond all this shit hitting the fan, he likes Levi.

Reiner eyes him weirdly, "You know he knows where I live, right?"

"He won't come for me. Not when your parents are here, anyway. Even if they do I asked your mom to keep him out."

"Right because a _normal_ alpha mother like mine can subdue an angry pure bred alpha."

Eren slinks upwards, clicks the A button and watches how the screen flashes ' _Ready to fight!'_ his thumb hovers over the controls, ready to beat Reiner's ass to the ground.

"If anyone can, your mom can."

Reiner snorts.

"No point in us playing this game."

"Why?"

Reiner laughs, points towards the stairs, and drops his controller beside him and raises his hands in a sort of mock-peace gesture. Eren follows where he pointed reluctantly, though, now that he pays attention he can finally feel his senses become filled with the scent he's become so _accustomed_ too; _Levi_ his mind screams, his inner neediness suddenly surfacing and all he wants to do is collapse to Levi's feet and beg for him to be by his side forever. Levi looks peeved, arms crossed and face scrunched into a disgusted sneer.

"Should I give you two some space?" Reiner asks, looking oddly bored with the situation and Eren suddenly feels brave. Eren sits up, leg hooking itself over Reiner's, thigh brushing heavily against his, his chest leaning forward in a mock spooning action, tilts his head to the side and smiles flirtingly at Levi. He holds his hand squarely around Reiner's bicep, and Reiner let's out a weak awkward laugh followed by a ' _Eren what are you_ —'

"Why? Levi and I aren't _mates_ , don't worry about it."

Levi's pupils suddenly narrow, his arms falling limply to his sides, and Eren almost half expects him to march forward and break Reiner's neck in half. He almost _wants_ him too.

"Your right." Levi says, smoothly, his words the epitome of calm. "But if you sleep with him I will no longer consider a viable option in being my mate."

Eren's jaw sets hard. "Oh? Well that's fucking _fine_ , did I ever say I want to be your mate? I'd rather be Reiner's. At least I actually _like_ him as a person."

"Eren—"

" _Ho_? Is that so?"

"Yeah it is, _asshole_." Eren hisses back, body awkwardly half-leaned into Reiner as he tries to glare at Levi with everything he's got. _Fuck_ Levi, fuck the asshole. He'll fuck Reiner if Levi really pushes him, no doubt about it, he'd do anything that involves getting back at people. He's spiteful like that. "So what if you're a pure breed? So am _I!_ Think you can have anybody, well big fucking surprise, so can I."

"True," Reiner croaks blearily from being half-crushed by Eren during his tangent, "Should've smelt Eren when he was getting close to his first heat. It was fucking insane."

Levi's jaw stiffens tightly, shoulders pulled back as he tilts his head to the side.

"So is that your answer?"

Eren suddenly feels the waves become still, what was once crashing against the shore pulling back simply leaving seashells and seaweed as a residue, the bright blue of the waters sparkling in knowing. This is it. Just like with his parents: Levi is testing him. Who will Eren choose? Reiner or him? Freedom or him? Parents or him? He hates it. Levi is always giving him choices, maybe, but they're always discreet choices that give Levi the answer if he can trust Eren or not. Sometimes Eren feels cheated, his dad had told him that he would have an alpha making his decisions for him as soon as he got one, that Eren could be carefree and childish, but here he is, making his own executive decisions.

Eren feels himself droop downwards, fingers curling gently into the front of Reiner's shirt.

"...No."

"Then what is it?"

Eren slowly slides off of Reiner's lap, standing proudly before Levi with a leveled look.

"I won't be your mate if you plan to just use me to pop out children—" Levi looks ready to interject with something, but Eren sharply continues, "—I don't want that. Either you're _mine,_ or what's the point?"

"Brat are you fucking stupid?" Levi sighs, hand coming to grab the back of Eren's neck to pull him into a curt kiss before grumbling, "We can't become mates, yet."

"What? You—"

"In order to become _mates_ we have to fuck without you on your suppressants."

"Oh."

Levi leans backwards, eyebrow arched as Eren's face goes through a whole circle of emotions.

"So by 'we're not mates' you literally meant we're not mates?"

Levi looks briefly disgruntled, "What else would I mean by it?"

"I just... if we're not mates, what are we?" Eren really just wants to say ' _can't we just consider each other mates_?' but he's never been too great at putting feelings into words, and even at the most crucial moments, they'll always fail him. There's a silence, Levi simply watching Eren's move with held hesitance, as though not sure if he should comment anymore than he already has out of fear of startling Eren into a corner.

"Not mates."

Eren somewhat pouts, muttering something about ' _you're such a stickler for old ideals, I mean in today's society_ — _'_ until his muttering is briefly interrupted by Levi's curt, "Eren."

Eren promptly shuts up.

Then remembers the bigger issue,

"And what about kissing Petra?" Levi finally draws his gaze away at this comment, his expression suddenly guilty despite Eren _knows_ —it's been scientifically proven since the dawn of time—alpha's don't feel guilt: they just don't. Eren once asked his teacher why guilt was taken away from alpha's, and she had said so bluntly: _because they need to always be strong_ , but Eren doesn't see guilt as a weakness, if anything it's strength to go on a murderous rampage and then feel bad about it afterwards. But Eren refuses to let this go away just like a puff of air—it made life difficult for Eren, so at the very least, Eren will make life a tiny bit difficult for Levi.

"That was a miscalculation on my part." Levi mumbles grudgingly, and Eren feels his face wrinkling at the confession, "I didn't think she would try to blackmail me into remaining with her."

"Blackmail?"

Levi looks particularly hardened at this, "Well," he says, rubbing gently at the skin beneath Eren's neck almost absentmindedly, "She could lie to the court that I'm fucking you, and then threatened to sell the information to your father."

"What?"

Levi's look finally hardens, almost as though _glaring_ at Eren. He knows that he's a minor, but he thought that people just wanted him pregnant, he didn't actually think there was _laws_ in this world that could actually protect him. He's not sure whether or not the thought comforts him or disturbs him anymore, does he want to have sex with Levi right now? He wants too. Of course he wants too. He's a teenage hormonal boy, his dick practically aches at the _sight_ of Levi, but still.

Does he?

Levi silently pinches at the skin he was just a moment ago tenderly massaging, before coaxing an arm around Eren's waist, and Eren gratefully nuzzles into Levi's scent, relieved that Levi truly didn't cheat on him. Though, in hindsight, as he curls into Levi's side, images of Levi holding Petra flash before his eyes. Levi hadn't exactly told him what he was doing with Petra to appease her into not getting Levi thrown into jail, and a large part of Eren doesn't want to know. At the moment he's simply content to know that Levi doesn't want him as a mistress; well, he thinks, Levi wasn't exactly clear on his intentions. But, he's not sure what he'd do if Levi really did only want him just so Eren could give birth to perfect little pure-breed alpha babies.

"Let's go home, brat."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew something bad was going to happen the moment his mother called him up, asking him in a gentle voice to come drop by the house.

At first he thought maybe he should just not go at all, since the whole his parents lied too him little tidbit he's been slightly (he wouldn't say _angry,_ per say, but maybe livid) but even despite all their shit, they are his parents. Then he had vaguely thought to drop the subject to Levi, give him a fair warning that he's going to visit his parents and that if he suddenly goes missing it's because his father has probably killed him in cold blood. But decides against it. They're his parents, and as much as he wants to strangle his father and throw his lifeless body underneath a bridge, he doesn't need two alpha males trying to pin each other up as he tries to re-connect with his sweet, gentle mother.

Mostly.

She's only sweet and gentle when it suits her to be, but that's a story for another day. Eren takes to heading home, texting Levi a short ' _I'll be home at 5, going out with Armin_ ' —because Eren has come to the conclusion that Levi is oddly antsy about Mikasa's presence in Eren's life despite having not said any word of protests—but Eren watches and observes, and he's observed that Levi does _not_ like Eren forlicking around with an alpha _alone_. Kind of like Eren's mother, Carla.

He get's home in record time mostly because he wants to hurry up this _very_ predictable exchange so he can go home and eat dinner, Levi had said something about pasta tonight, the sort of pasta with the white sauce that's 500 calories every spoonful and—

"Eren," his dad greets as soon as Eren opens the door, the house is cold from air-conditioning, the table empty aside from his father sitting at the head chair, a strange male—tall, blonde, shoulders wide and eyebrows thick, expression kind and welcoming. He smells like Levi: _dangerous_ —and Eren doesn't need to turn his head to sniff the air for his mother, who's most likely gone 'shopping' at the convenient time. Eren stands still, not quite ready to sit down at the table in close proximity of where his dad can grab him. Most of all, he doesn't trust some random alpha in their house intruding on what's going to be an extremely private conversation.

"Dad," Eren greets back rigidly, making no move to move away from the door entrance, instead choosing to cross his arms and frown at his father with every ounce of disapproval he can. He doesn't know where this conversation will go, but he knows he's not going to like it. It's very rare he likes any idea that comes out of his dad's mouth.

"This is Erwin Smith," Grisha motions to the blond sitting closer to the end of the table, thankfully, Erwin doesn't stand to shake Eren's hand. Eren recoils, eyes sharpening in suspicion. "I'd like if you would consider annulling your agreement with Mr. Ackerman, and consider mating wi—"

" _Oh fuck_ ," Eren groans, immediately turning his back on his dad. "What? This guy agreed to knock me up in a week? _Fantastic_ for you, huh dad? Finally found a bitch creepy enough to want to impregnate an _illegal_ minor." He pockets his hand, quickly pulling his phone out of it, mostly for protection, and quickly clicking on Levi's contact number. His dad raises, anger written all over his face, and the guy sitting at the table doesn't look bothered in the least by the insult. If anything, he only smiles _wider_.

Eren takes it as a bad sign.

Levi picks up in record time, and his father stills at the booming authoritative voice that comes from the other line. "What the fuck do you want brat?"

Eren glances at his dad, weighing the options. If he tells Levi his dad is trying to sell him off to some other rich alpha bastard Levi will _obviously_ come get him, but not without punishment on Eren's side. He highly doubts Levi is going to be pleased about Eren lying about his location. Levi absolutely _hates_ that. But if he doesn't say anything his dad looks like he's two seconds away from throttling him, so, weighing which option'll save his life he blurts, "My dad is trying to sell me off to this Erwin Smith guy."

There's a long silence, Grisha standing in place, pale in realization that if Levi wanted to he could easily bring him to court now, which would probably null the previous attempt of suing his father attempted on Levi—Eren would watch the whole thing: _joyful_ —except what bothers him is Erwin's never-flattering polite smile.

"Give the phone to Erwin."

Finally Erwin stands, brushing off the front of his suit with ease, walking right past Eren's father, and in a completely non-threatening fashion, holds the palm of his hand out to Eren. Smiling. Eren recognizes the move simply because it's 101 Omega Basics in how not to be threatening. All alpha's take the course simply so they don't startle their more fragile at heart counter parts. Of course, the move isn't done in a simple untruthful fashion. An alpha showing the palm of their hand is against all basic biology pride instilled into them, yet Erwin doesn't seem pained to commit the move, simply smiling at Eren in a very calm manor. Slowly, Eren places his cell into Erwin's hand.

"Levi," Erwin greets, his voice actually sounding pleased.

Eren from the other line hears Levi's less pleased, " _Fucking bitch_!"

"Do not worry, I had no intention of mating with Eren." Erwin shoots another smile at Eren at this, then focusing his gaze onto a golden wrist watch, expression pleased. "If you'd like I can bring him home, I was planning on visiting you sometime soon. Though I did find it amusing that your rebellious mate decided to lie to you about his location, he's quite feisty isn't he? You two are almost an annoyingly _perfect_ match."

"Yeah, fuck you too." Levi grunts, and Eren doesn't even realize he's wormed up closer to Erwin in order to hear what Levi is saying. Erwin only glances down at him, not seeming to mind the intrusion of space.

"Now, Eren seems anxious in me giving the phone back to him. Here," Erwin says softly, offering the object back to Eren and Eren jumps back in surprise when he's realized he was almost brushing arm-to-arm with this strange guy that Levi _apparently_ knows.

He takes this as a hopeful sign.

"Now, Mr. Yeager," Erwin tugs at the button of his suit, glancing back at his wrist watch before smiling. The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll be bringing Eren back to Levi's, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Eren, is there anything else you need?"

Eren swallows, glancing at his absolutely _livid_ father before shaking his head ' _no_ '.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride is pretty much silent aside from Erwin's awkward small-talk.

Eren doesn't really have it in him to try and be polite back mostly because he's mulling over the thought of how pissed Levi's going to be. He knows Levi isn't trying to be controlling, if anything Levi attempts to let Eren have as much freedom as possible, except, Levi likes to fret. Definitely likes to fret.

Most of all he likes to know Eren's location at all times. Ymir explained this as simple as she could, stating it as 'basic alpha instincts to be able to protect their mates' and Eren doesn't like to lie to Levi. Except maybe that one time he went to Reiner's alone. Also when he went to Ymir's to play video games. Also maybe when he slept over at Jean's and told Levi he was at Armin's (Armin is kind of his default guy).

Either way, he hasn't lied _that_ much.

What makes matters worse is that Erwin seems awfully amused by the situation. Once they pull up to Levi's, Erwin turns to him. "I wish you luck. I will drop by tomorrow around dinner time, please convey the message to Levi."

Erwin doesn't particularly look _sorry_ for him, which unsettles Eren in a weird way. Erwin looks amused, as though this whole situation is a funny sitcom he just hasn't gotten to the end of the plot yet. Eren nods, muttering an ungrateful 'thanks' before finally heading up into Levi's apartment. The house is silent, and Eren is almost given the illusion that maybe Levi got suddenly called in for work and he can grab his suitcase and bolt to Reiner's until this situation cools down. His hopes are shattered when he spots Levi sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee with his signature irritated constipated expression.

Eren chokes on air.

Levi doesn't whip around, or even bother to look at him. Eren wonders what bothers him more, the waiting, or the guilt. He knows, even if he went back in time he wouldn't change his actions, but it still doesn't make him feel _less_ bad. Instinctively, he wants to go on his knee's, fold his hands up to Levi and beg for forgiveness. But he settles on swallowing, the weight of his actions laying bare on his soul.

"I'm not angry," Levi declares after a long moment of silence. He doesn't look up from his tea, merely gripping the handle and Eren takes a step back when the pure stench of _anger_ hits his nose, the smell is tangy, like a whip cracked against his face. Eren doesn't comment on the obvious disparity between his words and actions, deciding to simply fiddle in his spot, letting Levi say what he wants. "Eren I have been lenient on you."

"Your not my mother," Eren ends up blurting—instantly recoiling when Levi finally _does_ whip his head around, silver eyes narrowed into angry slits—and he regrets his choice of words almost instantly. Except more words fall, because he has always had a tendency of word vomit, "You aren't my parent or my master or my guardian you're supposed to be my _mate_. I just didn't want you bringing tension into the house, I didn't know my dad was going to attempt that, I mean they _are_ my parents and—"

"Shut up."

Eren shuts up instantly.

"Oi, brat are you stupid?" Levi's voice is curt, not at all the toned-down version he usually offers Eren. "I can _smell_ the other alpha's on you whenever you lie, you think this is the first fucking time? Let me explain something because you don't seem to understand: we're _not_ mated."

The words hurt, of course they do. In contemporary society couples don't need to fuck and give each other _that_ mark to consider each other mated, and Eren, even if it was a tiny-teeny bit, was starting to think of Levi as his mate. Despite that Levi had told him that they weren't technically 'mates' yet, so what if they aren't mates _yet_? Why can't Levi just let him have this one thing? Does Levi really have no emotional attachment to him, at all? Even if they aren't mates now, they will be, and isn't that all that matters? His hands curl up into fists, drawing back his shoulders to take advantage of the fact that he's taller than Levi, and as though a primal instinct, actually believing he can _scare_ Levi off if it really came down to it.

"You don't seem to understand how dangerous it is for you—" Eren can only hear a steady stream in his ears, the world being drowned out by the words ' _we're not mated we're not mated we're not mated_ ', Levi sighs, hands shaking as he explains something Eren isn't listening to, "They could decide to rape you and _you'd_ be at fault Eren, or are you too fucking stupid to get that? Not any amount of money I have will be able to put the bastard in jail _unless_ we're mated, but that'd be too risky until you've graduated—"

 _He doesn't think we're mates even after all that_... Eren thinks sorrowfully.

Eren's eyes drift off into the distance, and Levi's lips thin. Irritated.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, no."

Levi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't matter, we have larger issues at hand."

"Larger issues?"

 

 

 


End file.
